Fight to Finish
by xCupcakesMuffinx
Summary: SQUEAL TO BATTLE OF THE HIGHS. All Troy wants is Gabriella back, All Daniel wants is to finish off his senior year, all Sharpay wants is everything back to normal, all Jordan wants is to see East High fail, all Marcy wants is a cheer trophy, all Kyle wants is a faithful girlfriend, all Gabriella wants...well she doesn't know what she wants. You know we all can't get what we want.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fight to Finish**

**Chapter 1**

**Sharpay's POV**

"Students, do you know why you're all here today?" the principal Matsui asked us. Everyone looked at eachother and shrugged. "Well, then I guess I should explain it too you. I understand that West High is our rival, I understand pulling pranks is how we get back at eachother but bombing the school on homecoming night. You all are lucky no one got injured or killed! Since you guys wanted to bomb West High, now they have no gym! So the cheerleaders and basketball team will be coming here to practice after school, all of West Highs games will be held here. Our basketball team and cheerleading squad must come up with a way to share the gym, or practice in the morning. Now this war must stop, these pranks must stop. If any one in this room knows who to blame for these pranks, the bombing, anything. You come to me, you will completely annoymous. Anyone else who gets caught pulling a prank will immediately expelled then put into alternative school." he explains to us. I looked over at my brother he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Too bad the war isn't over yet." Daniel mumbled.

"We have to stop, you heard him." I said.

"The same thing happened my freshman year." Becca mumbled. "He threatened to expell us, but he didn't even catch anyone."

"It happens every few year Sharpay, just calm down." Troy rolled his eyes. Ever since Gabriella broke up with him, he's been bitter. He's usually happy but now, I have no idea what happened.

"Okay." I said and sighed. I was usually hanging out with them three now a days, Becca, Troy, and Daniel. No one else really like me anymore most people thought of me as a traitor.

"You all are dismissed, go back to whatever class you have and learn." Mr. Matsui snapped. We all got out of our seat and started walking away.

" is such a dumbass." Troy groaned. I looked at him.

"Why do you say that?"

"He gave the exact same speech my freshman year, like Becca said. Except someone had pulled the fire alarm at West High during Senior Prom."

"Why does he even bother doing this?"

"To scare people, but he's not even scary. He's more like an teddy bear, if you ask me. Always happy, and telling people about his childhood." Troy shrugged squinching.

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked up too Marcy. "Did you hear yet?"

"Hear what yet?"

"We're practicing at East High after school everyday until our gym is rebuilt."

"What! We have two gyms, why not use the other?"

"Because the principal said he felt guilty about what happened, so he's inviting us to practice in their gym. Coach Yuler happily agreed."

"I don't like the idea, there are just going to be more fights." she rolled her eyes at me.

"I love the idea."

"So you can see Troy?"

"No. I didn't even say anything about him!" I sighed.

"Obviously, you're going through denial. Because you and I both know, you're not over him yet." she did that stupid 'gotcha' smile thing when she out smarts someone. She flipped her orange hair and closed her locker then Jordan came up too us.

"Listen ladies, I'm throwing a huge party this Saturday. My house. You two, are invited." he smiled and slid his arm around my waist. I rolled my eyes and took his arm off my waist.

"Stop trying, I don't want you. I will be at your party anyhow." I smiled then waved at Brooklyn and went over too her. she was sophomore too. She was had burgendy hair and hazel eyes and that sun kissed tan skin that everybody wants nowadays.

**Becca's POV**

It was lunch time and I sat by Sharpay on my left and Daniel on my right, Troy was by Daniel, Beverly was across from me, and Mia was beside Sharpay.

"I can't fucking believe Gabriella, you know that. I was extra close with her and then she just leaves us from West High and _Jordan_." Beverly complains. I glared at Beverly, I think I explained the whole thing probably too her a million times since the homecoming game.

"She didn't want to go back, it was Jordan's plan to get back at Troy and her, and most likely us too. Gabi, loved it here, Beverly."

"Why are you taking up for her? She hasn't called you has she? She's abandoning us!" she exclaimed.

"Um, she called me yesterday?" Sharpay said quietly. Beverly glared at Sharpay.

"You're a fucking traitor just like Gabriella, and her slutty friend Marcy!" After homecoming, Beverly turned into a super major bitch. I don't know what happened but she ended up being that mean girl.

"I'm not a traitor." Sharpay said.

"Fuck off, Sharpay." Beverly said.

"How about you fuck off, I'm tired of you talking to my sister like that." Troy took up for his little sister angrily.

"Or are you just tired of me bringing up Gabriella, because you know she's most likely shagging Jordan now that she's at West High again." Beverly smirked. Troy glared at her and banged his fists against the table and got up, then left the cafeteria.

"What's your problem?" Mia stepped in.

"I don't like cheaters, liars, fakers, and I most definately don't like _traitors_." she said and looked at Sharpay smirking. I looked over at Daniel he was ignoring all the drama texting on his phone. I laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked smiling. "I wanna know, because I am the queen of East High now."

"The Queen? That's hilarious, I'm pretty sure it'd be Becca or even Elena Johnson over _you_." Mia said smirking at Beverly.

"What about me, am I not pretty enough or something? Because Gabriella just walked in here and everyone _praised_ her like a Goddess." she snapped.

"Why do you keep comparing yourself to Gabriella? Are you jealous of her or something?" I asked her.

"Who said anything about jealousy? If anything, I wish I never met her." she rolled her eyes and I did the same.

"You know what _I_ wish, Beverly?" Daniel said looking at Beverly. She looked at him and nodded.

"What, Daniel? What could _you_ possibly what, you have _everything_."

"I wish you would just shut up, eat your lunch, and stop being a bitch." he said simply. "Is that too hard for you too do?"

"Whatever." she scoffed and got up then walked away to another table.

**Marcy's POV**

I sat at the cheerleading table, my normal table. It was on the third story of the cafeteria, which is were the whole popular community sat. I was beside Gabriella, who was sitting by Brooklyn, and on the other side of me was Janely.

"So cheer competetions start this Friday, I'm so hyped!" Shelia smiles. "We're so gonna kick ass!"

"I know, but we still have to teach Gabriella the dance and everything." I said.

"No worries, I'll catch on quick." she smiled. "Whats the song?"

"It's We are Young." Jessie said smiling. "That is my favorite song." Jessie was indeed gay, but thats why we all love him. He came out of the closet in 8th grade. The other two male cheerleaders weren't gay but they were a little feminine.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see it!" I smiled.

"You'll love it, we do the kick twist, airplane, everything in ours. It's bound to be a total win." Brooklyn said. I smiled and nodded.

"Then we'll go to Nationals!" I sang. The bell rang and we all threw our leftover lunch away then started walking down the hall in a group.

"I can't wait until we go state, is it still in Sante Fe, like last year?" Jenna asked me.

"I think so, I would have to check." I replied.

"Well the first round of nationals are in Vegas then the second round is in Orlando, I know thats the same." Brooklyn told us smiling.

"Oh my goodness, I can't wait!" Gabi squealed and jumped up and down. Everyone started laughing at her.

**Beverly's POV**

I stomped down the hallway while everyone stared and whispered at me. A blonde girl and her posey stepped in front of me and glared. Then I recognized the girl, it was Elena Johnson. She glared coldly are me, then crossed her arms.

"Who do you think you are? You're just a little sophomore, girl." she said and her posey laughed. "You think you can walk up and down the hallways like you own them. The thing is, you don't! Because I do." she said and smirked.

"You don't own anything, Elena, you just got homecoming Queen." I rolled my eyes.

"What? Oh yes, you're talking to the homecoming Queen, which is me. Which means I'm the Queen of East High now."

"No. No one has even heard of you before homecoming. Unlike me, who's been known since my freshman. So I'm going to rightfully take the throne as Queen." I smirked and started walked away until Elena spoke again.

"I could see why everyone loved Gabriella. She's gorgeous, a darling, but I mean _you_? Never in a million years, comparing you to Gabriella is like oh what am I saying? There is no comparison there?" she said glaring coldly at me.

"Will you stop comparing me to that bitch, you didn't even know her."

"Actually? I did. We talked a few times, how can _you_ tell _me_ who _I_ know?" she asked rolling her eyes. I really don't like her.

"She's a fake bitch." I snapped. And started walking away until Elena spoke again.

"You know, Mia told me what you said at lunch today. How you hate cheaters, liars, fakers, and you definately hate traitors." she said and she laughed. "But you're all of those, you cheat, you lie, your fake, and you're definately a traitor. Maybe not to the school but you're a traitor too your friends and the cheerleading squad. You don't anything right? I have no clue how you of all people made captian." she said smirking her and her posey started laughing. I teared up a little.

"Aw Elle, look she's gonna cry!" someone in her posey said then they laughed harder.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled then ran away.

"Cry baby, cry baby!" Elena and her posey sang as I ran down the hallway. Who does she think she is?

**After School Gabriella's POV**

Our bus stopped in front of East High main gym, I got off first with the cheerleaders then the basketball players followed us. I walked into the gym with Marcy beside me. I saw Becca she smiled at me and I did the same. We put our bags down in the visitor lockeroom, then we went back out onto the main floor, and Marcy instructed us.

"Stretch ladies, this is gonna be a hell of a practice." she said.

We heard balls being dribbled and turned around, I saw Troy leading the East High basketball team onto the floor. Jordan smirked at him while Troy glared.

**Jordan's POV**

I looked at Troy. It makes me laugh that he really thought he could take Gabriella from me. I turned around and looked at Gabriella she stretching, I whistled at her and she glared at me.

"Babe, come on!" I yelled and went over too her. She rolled her eyes and walked away from me. I followed her.

"Babe? I don't think I ever agreed to date you." she said pushing me. Before she went over to Marcy, who was smirking at me. I went over to Troy.

"Scrimmage toward the end of practice?" I said.

"No." he replied.

"Why? Are you mad, I stole the pretty little brunette over there away from you?" I said laughing while he glared.

"It has nothing to do with _her_."

"This is _all_ about _her_." I corrected him. "If you would've just left her alone and kept you hands off her, _this_ wouldn't have happened."

"Why can't you just realize she doesn't want you." he said glaring.

"Whoever told you that is lying, Bolton." I said smirking then went over to the cheerleaders who were practicing a cheer. "Baby." I said looking straight at Gabriella. She stopped cheering and glared at me.

"What the hell do you want, now?" she snapped. I looked at Troy smirking then walked over too her. I made her look up at me, she backed up away from me. "Go away." she said coldly. I pulled her and whispered in her ear.

"You better listen, before I do something I regret." I was getting annoyed with her. She kneed me then walked over to Brooklyn. "Bitch." I said and sat down.

I looked up and saw the whole East High basketball team laughing at me. Then coach came in, he looked at me.

"Get up, start practice." he said. I nodded and went over to the team. I looked over at East High team and they all laughed at me still. I glared at them. I looked over at Coach who was talking to the cheerleaders, then smirked.

**Gabriella's POV**

"...so each of you will be escorting a player onto the court. Unlike last year how you pulled out of a hat, this year I'm letting each player choose." he explained to us. I mentally groaned.

"Okay, that fine." Marcy smiled. Coach Y walked away then went over to the team then explained it to them. I sighed and looked down.

"I hope Jordan's last." I said.

"Knowing him, he'll be first." Marcy said.

"Why won't you just give another chance, you obviously won't be dating Bolton for a while so just-" Brooklyn started until a whistle cut her off. It was East High's coach, Coach Drew. He walked onto the court and the cheerleading squad behind him.

"Guys lets practice Double Vision, then Young." Marcy instructed. I looked at Marcy. "Brooklyn moved over, so Gabriella can started beside me." Brooklyn moved and Marcy pointed. "That's your spot." I nodded Marcy taught me a few competetion routines during free period. "Hit play!" she said a Freshman pressed play. The music was loud, I think it got everyone's attention.

"We're gonna dance all NIGHT!" Marcy said as we all hit a pose while Jessie did his solo. When the song ended the West High team clapped and cheered. We smiled and bowed then started laughing.

"Well, well, well." I recognized that voice, it was Beverly. I smiled at Beverly.

"Hey, how are you?" I said.

"How am I? That's what you ask me after you've abandoned us." she said sarcastically. "That's priceless, Montez."

"Um, okay?" I said.

"You know, the whole school hates ever since you left. They know that you really wanted to leave, why you were dating Troy, how much you missed Jordan, because we all know you're fucking him!" she smiled and I glared at her. Well she's a bitch!  
"Yeah and we all know that you're trying too intimidate me but it's not, it just not working out sweetie."

"Whatever." she scoffed. "Oh and just so you know keep your hands off Troy. He's mine." I glared at her.

"You know Beverly. I'd love to stay and chat with you about who and what belongs to you. It's just, I don't give a shit who or what belongs to you, because I'm Gabriella Montez and no one tells what I can and can't have." I said then turned around flipping my hair.

"I hope you fall on your face, you bitch!" she screamed. I winked at her.

"Same for you, babe, break a leg." I said smirking. "Literally." I walked over to the West High cheerleading squad.

**So everyone be truthful, what'd you think?  
What do you wanna see in later chapters?**

couples  
C.A fight  
couples reuniting aka Troyella.

**Answer and review. Now like I said 7 reviews for the next chapter early. I love you readers and reviewers.**

**Bye Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews from: Just-Like-Kindergarten-HSM, Guest, Guest, Guest, MariaTyler, wildcats2016, keyonna13c, lauren, JessandDarcy, Nacy017, yogaluva, Guest. 12 reviews! Forreal! Wow!**

* * *

**Fight to Finish  
****Chapter 2**

**Marcy's POV**

I smiled at Beverly just to piss her off, I turned around until she said something. "Marcy, you're such a whore." she laughed.

"Um, right? Coming from Beverly Who?" I said smiling. "Right your opinion doesn't matter too me."

"Yeah, it's coming from the Beverly as if the Queen of East High." she said, I couldn't hold my laughter in.

"What! You? You're hilarious, I mean Gabriella understandable, Becca obviously, Sharpay even, but you not in a mill-no billion years!" Beverly glared at me then punched me on the cheek. I frowned then glared at her and punched her in the nose. She stumbled back and cradled her nose.

"You bitch! You wanna talk shit, then I'd wish you'd say it too my face!" she yelled.

"Oh, are you deaf? Because I'm pretty sure I just said it too your face." I said then walked away. I went up to Gabriella who was practicing her backflips, she was ocassionally looking over at Troy. Their eyes would meet and Gabriella would look away and blush. If I didn't know her so well, I would think she was alright that she liked being at West High, that she was alright with not being with Troy. But no. I could see through this foney act, I can tell she's miserable on the inside and I hate it. She was still the bright Gabriella, but she didn't glow. Her eyes never really sparkled like they used too all of the time. So being the sister type of friend, I can't feel that I _have_ to fix this, make it right because I feel like this is all my fault. If I didn't try to hate her, and team up with Jordan she'd be the same Gabriella before she even got transfered to East High. I looked and saw the basketball team huddled up, they were probably choosing a cheerleader to escort them onto the court. Jordan turned and looked at us, he was gonna choose Gabriella. I didn't want that happen. I looked around, I had to find a way to no let Jordan pick Gabriella. I smirked and walked over to the basketball team and put my arms around Jordan's big arm. He looked at me then realized I wasn't Gabriella his eyes widened and jerked back.  
"I chose Jordan." I said flirtly.

"No, I-I CHOSE GABRIELLA!" he yelled. Getting Gabriella's attention along with everyone else's in the gym.

"I think you'd be better off with Ms. Davis here." Coach Y said. I smiled and giggled and snuggled into Jordan's said.

"YOU BITCH!" Jordan growled at me quietly.

"Then in that case I chose ." Malik Carters said smirking at Jordan, he was the starting point guard. He was italian, he had tan skin, was taller than Jordan by like a half inch, had short brown hair, and prettiest hazel eyes with green specks in them. Truthfully. I always thought him and Ella would be cute. I looked up at Jordan his face was red with anger. I got off his arm and skipped off toward the locker room where all of our stuff was. I was pulled forcefully and pushed into the wall.

"What the hell is your problem, Davis." Jordan said his eyes looked as if they'd be red, and his face looked like a tomato.

"Ow, Jordan, get off of me. What's _your _problem! I'm trying to protect my friend from you!" I said.

"Do it again and I will make your life a living hell." he gritted through his teeth sqeezing my arm harder.

"Ow, Jordan stop that really hurts." I cried trying to not tear up. Yes it hurts that bad.

"Get off of her you bastard." I heard a deep voice. Too my suprise I saw Troy Bolton standing before us looking pissed off.

"Oh, and if I don't." Jordan smirked getting off me but holding my arm squeezing it. This is definately gonna leave a mark.

"You don't wanna know the or else, Ives. I really don't feel like playing your little games right now." Troy gritted through his teeth getting aggrivated. Jordan let go of me and walked up to Troy.

"You think you can take Marcy from me too. Well go ahead have her, she's a piece of shit." He said then looked at me and walked back to the main floor. I was speechless. Did Troy Bolton, THE Troy Bolton, THE ex-boyfriend of bestfriend Troy Bolton, THE co-captian of the East High Wildcats Troy Bolton, just save me? I must be on something because that doesn't sound right. Wildcat Troy Bolton saves Knight Marcy Davis from Captian of Knights basketball team Jordan Ives. Yeah that just doesn't click. I looked up at him from my arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. Ending the awkward silence I didn't even notice we were in.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, I guess. He's such an ass." I said looking up.

"I know." he agreed and chuckled.

"So I guess I'll just be leaving." I started to walk away until Troy stopped me.  
"Wait, I need to talk to you." he said he looked desperate, I sighed and looked around.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"How is she?"

"Not the same, she doesn't glow anymore." I said sadly. "I feel like this is all my fault, and I never meant to do this, I wanted to stop it but I just couldn't."

"It's not your fault, we all make mistakes." he said. I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Oh and for future advice, Gabriella likes children. Never stop fighting for a girl like her, guys would love to date her." I said smiling.

"W-What..I-" he started getting confused and nervous. Is there something I don't know.

"Just..think about it." I said smiling.

"Yeah, you're right I will." he said and nodded. I could see why Gabriella likes so I now offically approve of him to date my bestfriend. But first, I have to get them back together. I know exactly who to ask, the youngest Bolton. Sharpay! Marcy smiled to herself.

"Why the hell are you looking like that?" Jessie asked her.

"Oh, Jessie, Jessie, Jessie. You're the most amazing guy I've ever met, I think I love you." I said looking at him nodding.

"You should love me, I throw you in the air. If you hate me I might just drop your redhead ass." he said winking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him then went over to Gabriella who practicing her scropion. Her leg in the air was so close to straight, I skipped over to her.

"You almost have it, Gabi!" I squealed.

"Almost isn't enough! I need it for competetion this weekend." she said sighing.

"Hey don't stress yourself out, you'll get it. I picked up my android phone. LET'S PRACTICE YOUNG!" I yelled everyone got into the formation and Gabriella stood in front of us.

"What am I suppose to do?" she asked me.

"Just try and follow the moves I do. You'll get this dance within no time." I assured her and she smiled. "You'll be taking my spot and I'm moving to Janely's because she isn't preforming." I said.

"But I-"

"YOU'RE NOT PREFORMING!" I yelled at her which got attention from people in the gym. "Play it."

We started dancing and Gabriella mirrored every move I did, she was natural at this. I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Stop...it!" I said between moves.

The song ended and I looked at Gabriella. "I got it." she said.

"Now we have to practice on the court." I said. I skipped over to Coach Y, he favored me over any of his basketball players. Mainly because he dated my mom in high school, so he has to treat me right so I can put in a good word for him even if my mom is married.

"Coach Y." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"What is it Marcy?" he said.

"We need to practice on the court, is that okay?" I asked him. He nodding smiling.

"It's fine, they need a break anyway. You have about 20minutes!" he said. I smiled and skipped away. "Lets do Titianium." I said pointing at the court, I taught this one to Gabriella during free period also. Everyone got onto the court.

"Face the Wildcats." I said. "That's front." we looked across to the other half of the court at the East High basketball players. "Make sure this the best run, the judges are going see this preformance last Saturday evening. We. Must. Kill. Them." I said smiling. "Play it!" I yelled. I watched as Gabriella did the solo I gave her, she was flawless. Something I could never be, but maybe I am. I am captian?

The rest of the squad started with her they did a leap onto the floor. I watched the, the song was loud and everyone in the gym was watching us again. I watched for any mistakes and for a change we didn't have any. Gabriella and Brooklyn did a front layout and they both landed perfectly. I smiled at them they nodded. Then it was time for Gabriella's solo again, she did her scropion and forced her leg to be straight then did fell onto the floor and went into a handstand then went into a backbend then back up, she ran and did an aerial then her solo ended with a blackflip combo with a twist. She landed perfectly and everyone clapped for her then we finished our preformance and ended.

"How was it?" Brooklyn asked me.

"I-It was perfect, I'm speechless." I said. The whole squad squealed and we huddled up together. "W.E.S.T.!" I said loudly.

"Knights kick ass from east to west!" the rest of the squad said loudly.

"Dismissed." I said.

**The Next Day at East High**

**Sharpay's POV**

I got out of the car and looked around the front of the school. "Where's Troy?"

"With Amelia Brooks again most likely." Daniel said rolling his eyes.

"What? Why is he with her, she's just trouble." I scoffed.

"He's using her to get over Gabriella, since she broke up with him." Daniel said.

"But Amelia is a slut."

"We all know that, but Amelia has been trying to get with Troy ever since she found out about his and Gabriella's breakup so she must want something from him, y'know?"

"Maybe." I shrugged. "Would you be mad if I had a sleepover with some friends from West High?"  
"It depends." he said. "Who?"

"Brooklyn, Marcy, Gabriella, and I was gonna invite Becca also." I explained.

"Sure." he shrugged. "When?"

"Um, maybe next weekend. There's a cheer competetion this weekend." I said and my oldest Brother nodded. "Are you sure Troy won't mind?"

"I won't mind what?" Troy said from behind us.

"A sleepover Sharpay wants to have, she's inviting a few friends from West High."

"I don't care." he said then walked away toward Amelia Brooks.

"Hey Sharpay!" I heard a voice behind me and saw Taylor Mckessie. She was dating Chad Danforth, she was the first in the class rank, captian of the decathalon team, and I thought she hated me like everyone else in this school.

"Hi!" I said.

"Well, I mean I know about what happened. I know it should suck to hang out with your brothers everyday, and to loose your bestfriend. I just decided to ignore the anger I feel toward you and give you a friend to talk too." she said. "I asked the others and they thought I was silly for even thinking I should do this. You may be dating a guy at West High, but you don't deserve to be treated like shit because of it." she said rambling. I smiled and hugged her, she gasped in shock. I pulled away from the hug and looked at her.

"Thanks." I said.

"So are you Gabriella still friends or did she ditch you like the rumors say?" she asked me.

"We're still friends, I actually hang out with a few of her West High friends and her sometimes."

"It must be nice to have a friend like her, to stand by you no matter what." Taylor smiled at me. "She never seemed like she wanted to leave here."

"She didn't." I said and looked at her. "Her ex-boyfriend, Jordan Ives, he did it because he quote on quote loves her. But he did it just to get back at Troy for dating her. The whole has nothing to do with rivalry of the two schools it's just because Gabriella broke up with Jordan for my brother, and Jordan didn't like that considering the hate he has towards my brother." I explained. Taylor gasped in shock again, and her eyes widened.

"So wait.." she paused. "Let me get this straight. Jordan Ives, started this whole war because Gabriella left him for Troy?"

"Yep, that sounds right. He got Gabriella's parents permission for a transfer since her parents think they're still dating, and sent in a transfer request for her."

"Wow, how do you know all this." she asked me shocked.

"Kyle, you know since we are dating." I giggled.

"Aw, you and Kyle looked so cute at homecoming!" Taylor gushed. "You guys looked amazing together!"

"I bet my brother and Gabriella would've beat us if she didn't transfered back." I sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." Taylor sighed remembering Gabriella's yellow dress. "He looks depressed." she said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, and sometimes he could be a bitter asshole." I said getting annoyed just thinking of his attitude.

"We need to get him and Gabriella back together." Taylor said looking at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Next weekend, I'm having a sleepoover. You should come, a few people from West High are coming it's gonna be fun."

"Oh, no I shouldn't-"

"You should." I interupted her, then she smiled at me.  
"I'll see if I can come."

**West High**

**Gabriella's POV**

I was walking down the hallway with Malik Carters. He offered to walk to me class, and told me he wouldn't take no for answer so I had to say yes. I was wearing pair black skinny jeans, a white half shirt that said Fall in Love in glitter pink cursive, and pink heels. My hair was straight and all on one side and my makeup was a little natural besides the blush, mascara, and pink lip gloss I had on. Malik's arm was around my waist and everyone in the hallways eyes were widening as we walked past them.

"I think everyone thinks we're couple now." he whispered in my ear.

"Um, that's nice. We're not a couple, and don't think I wanna have a relationship with another West High basketball player." I said and pushed Malik away from me.

"Why? Because you're stuck on Bolton, you know Gabriella he's been fucking other girls like Amelia Brooks." he said smirking.

"Did I say anything about Bolton." I snapped. "He can do what he wants, with whoever he wants. I'm not his girlfriend, remember?"

"But I want you too be mine." Malik whispered in my ear again, and it sent shivers down my throat.

"No." I said and backed away from him.

"I don't take no for an answer." he said.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" I said opening my locker turning my back towards him. I felt his hands on my shoulders, then his breath on my neck.

"Gabriella, you deserve better than Ives and Bolton. You deserve someone like me, for a gorgeous girl like you." he said in my ear as his hands traveled down my shoulders to my arms. "You're a girl I'd do anything for." I closed my locker and looked at him.

"Listen Malik, you're a nice guy and all but-" I was cut off by Malik's lips on my mine. I tried to pull away but my back was on my locker, I tried pushing him away but he was too strong. He was pulled off of me by Jordan.

"Can't you fucking see she doesn't want you kissing her, leave her alone!" he yelled his face getting red.

"Whatever, I'll see you in class Gabriella." Malik said and smirked at me before walking off. Jordan calmed down after Malik left then he looked at me.

"Are you okay, Ella?" he asked me looking at me worried.

"I-I'm fine." I said quietly, I said trying to hold my tears in. I was caught off guard by Jordan hugging me.

"You're okay, right?" he asked me again.

"Jordan, I'm fine." I smiled slighty.

"Great." he nodded. "See you later, Ella." he said then walked off. I smiled and looked at him, something wasn't right. Why was he acting this way? Not that I didn't like it, but it's just weird.

"What just happened?" I asked Marcy who just walked up too me.

"Jordan, saved you from Malik who was forcing his tongue down your throat." she said nodding. "Then he hugged you."

"He's up too something." I said without thinking.

"Or maybe he's just being nice. You know even though Jordan is an asshole, he's always been protective of you." she said too me. I nodded.

"You're right." I said and looked at her. The 5 minute bell rang and Marcy spoke.

"Let's get too class." she said and started walking. I followed her to our class.

**East High**

**Sharpay's POV**

I walked into class with Taylor and sat by her. The Beverly walked into the room and glared at us.

"Mckessie, why do you ever bother talking to her. She's a traitor, she's dating-"  
"I don't care Beverly, a friend is a friend."

"And a _traitor_ is a _traitor_." Beverly sneered at me then pointed. "This bitch is a traitor, and if your friends with her then you're a traitor also."

"What makes you think, you can call someone a traitor." we heard a voice and looked behind Beverly and saw Elena Johnson smirking.

"What are you doing in here, this is a sophomore class, not a junior class." Beverly said.

"I can do whatever I want. I own East High, I'm the queen you're not. I just need to make that clear too you." the blonde junior said smirking at Beverly.

"Who do you think you are? Just because you're a junior doesn't mean you get to rule the school over me, it just means you're older than me, or you'll die before me." I said looking at her.

"Please, Beverly. With all the stuff you've been putting Sharpay through, I think you'll be dead by graduation." Elena said then flipped her hair and walked out of the room. I looked at Beverly and saw a flash of horror in her eyes. She shook it off, then went too her seat and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Hello there! There are many many many more fights too come, trust me! And Troyella will be getting back together soon enough! There's gonna be a lot more drama too come so be prepared. Now I have a question for ya!  
What kind of new character do you want? I just need some ideas, I can't come up with anything new.  
Now um..lets say about 14 reviews and I'll post the next chapter Sunday or Monday..I promise! **

**Bye Bye.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fight to Finish**

**Chapter 3**

**Gabriella's POV**

We had just arrived at East High, I got off the bus and started walking toward the gym. I was the last one in the lockeroom and saw Marcy was the only person in there.

"I need to talk to you." I said and went over too her.

"So, talk." Marcy said messing with her hair looking at herself in the mirror.

"I think once my parents come back, and once this school year ends I'm gonna go back to East High." I said and Marcy's eyes widened.

"No, you can't go back to East High. You'll harrassed by everyone there, almost the whole East High student body hates you."

"Y-You're right." I said quietly.

"But I mean there's no reason you can't just...cross date?" Marcy shrugged.

"Troy's been with another girl, he's moved on. I-I want too move on, it's just that I-I can't." I said and whispered the last part.

"Just because he's with another girl doesn't mean he's moved on." Marcy sighed and looked at me. "When guys get heartbroken some will fight for the girl they love, and others will hide their feelings by using some random hoe." she explained. "It's not that he's moved on, it's just that he's hiding his feelings."

"How do you know that?" I asked her confused.

"Come on." she laughed. "I have an older brother, Gabi. He taught me everything there is too know about guys and love, it was like a guyflash!"

"So what do you think?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I think next weekend when we have the sleepover..." Marcy started explaining.

**The gym**

**Jordan's POV**

I looked around and didn't see Gabriella nor Marcy anywhere. I went up too Brooklyn who was leading practice and looked at her. "Where's Gabi, and Marcy?"

"They're in the lockeroom talking." she said not looking at me. I nodded and walked away to the lockeroom and opened the door.

"I-I want too move on, it's just that I-I can't." I heard Gabriella's voice.

"Just because he's with another girl doesn't mean he's moved on." Marcy sighed the continued to talk to Gabriella. "When guys get heartbroken some will fight for the girl they love, and others will hide their feelings by using some random hoe." I frowned the realized who they were talking about. "It's not that he's moved on, it's just that he's hiding his feelings."

Bolton.

I quietly closed the door and walked to the gym floor, and went over to Bolton.

"Scrimmage after practice, and I'm not taking No as answer." I said and glared at him.

"Fine, Ives, whatever you want." Troy said. I heard giggles and saw Gabriella and Marcy skipping out of the lockeroom laughing. I looked at Troy and saw him starring at Gabriella.

"Don't get your hopes up, Bolton, she's already moved on." I said then walked away. The cheerleaders where practicing flips, Marcy was in front telling everyone what too do. Marcy turned around and looked at me, I smiled at her then she rolled her eyes. What was her problem?

**Gabriella's POV**

We were practicing 'Young' again, I was in front of Marcy and beside me was Brooklyn. Once the song ended Beverly walked up too us with Mia this time.

"Oh gosh, someone shoot me. That routine was horrible." Beverly said.

"Well maybe you should show us, yours I doubt it'll be any better because you only have one good cheerleader." Brooklyn said talking about Becca.

"I hope you're talking about me, because you know. I am the captian!" Beverly smiled big.

"No, I was talking about Becca actually." Brooklyn said then rolled her eyes. I walked up too them.

"Well if it isn't the traitor herself." Beverly said smirking.

"Well if it isn't the barbie herself." I mocked her and Marcy laughed.

"Why are you laughing there's nothing funny!" Mia said glaring at Marcy.

"I don't know who the hell you are, why should I listen too you?" Marcy replied and shrugged.

"Um, I'm pretty sure everyone knows your rep, you're just another sterotype cheerleader who sleeps with every athlete in the school. Trust me, I know who _you_ are." Mia said smirking and glaring at Marcy.

"You seriously have problems." Marcy said looking at Mia her eyes full of distraught and worry. "I think you need to see a therapist."

"Marcy!" I said and my eyes widened.

"Oh, Gabi. Have you seen a therapist for your fucking problem." Beverly said smirking.

"I think you should be asking yourself that question for your territorial problems." I said making up a word. Then turned around and starting to walk away, everything from there was in slow motion. I turned around too look Beverly again too see her running toward me, lounging at me. I moved and she fell on the floor and jumped up then attacked me to ground and started trying to punch me.

"What the hell is your problem!" I screamed trying to get her off of me.

"You shouldn't be talking at all Montez!" she growled trying too punch me. She pulled off of me by Troy and Jordan got me off the floor and glared at them.

"Gabriella you're parents don't give a shit about you! Maybe that's why their never home, because they wish they never had you! Do they even call you, of coarse they don't they don't fucking love you. Nobody loves you Gabriella! NOBODY FUCKING LOVES YOU!" Beverly screamed trying to get out Troy's arms. I looked at Beverly and then looked down. She was right, my parents where never home. They never called. They never tell me they love me. I mean, I have yet to spend another Christmas with them. Jordan let go of my arm and looked at me. He turned me toward him and looked at me in my eyes.

"Don't listen too her, you know your parents love you." he said. I shook my head and looked away from, then started walking away toward the rest of the squad.

**Marcy's POV**

I glared at Beverly. "What the hell is your problem, are that jealous of her to break her heart!" I yelled. "Do you even know why her parents are away?" I turned around and stomped away, then turned back around and went over to Beverly and punched her in the face. "You're a heartless bitch." I said before jogging off toward Brooklyn and Gabriella. I could see the hurt in her eyes, she just lost Troy and now she's basically just noticed she's lost her parents. We did run throughs of our other routines and it seems as if her mind was someplace else. her head wasn't in it, like it usually was. She looked dead in her eyes, like someone had just ripped her heart out and too top it off I feel like this is all my fault.

"Practice dismissed." I said and everyone walked off.

**Saturday..**

Well, lets see. The Wildcats were forced to practice before school and us after school. I've been staying with Gabriella in her mansion, she hasn't been the same. Let me be blunt and say she's depressed. She doesn't ever smile as much, she doesn't laugh, she's been looking horrible, she's just depressed. I knew I had to fix it, I just don't know how too. Today was the cheer competetion, and I called Mr. and Mrs. Montez both everyday since Beverly and Gabriella's encounter. Neither one of them answered or called me back. I told them about everything that's happened, about the competetion, about like I said everything. Now I just hope, they're there.

We were on the bus to the competetion, a few of the basketball players were coming to help us out like Malik, Jordan, Landon, Marcus.

"W.E.S.T.! Knights kicks ass from East to West!" we all cheered on the bus for maybe the 50th time.

When we got to the competetion, East High was preforming. They had a bunch of mistakes but at the same time they were really okay? We were getting dressed and stretching and Coach Y came and told Gabriella someone was here too see her. She looked at me confused then my eyes widened when I saw two familiar people walking into the room.

Mr. and Mrs. Montez. James and Mariella Montez.

"Oh my goodness, look at my daughter. I've missed you so much!" Mrs. Montez cooed pulling Gabriella into a tight hug. "You know I love you and never let anyone think any different!" she said. "I promise you, we won't leave you for long amounts of time again! I love and miss you beautiful daughter too much!"

"Mom, I'm 16 not 6." Gabriella said and smiled big her eyes sparklingly with happiness.

"Stop treating her like a kid, before you know it she'll be on her own, Mariella." James Montez said sternly too his wife. He went over and pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"I love you so much, Gabriella. I know we've been gone and we weren't there when you needed us most but, Marcy over there made us realize you're more important than our million dollar world-wide business. I've missed most of your birthdays since you where 10, and I feel horrible. I love you so much, I can't believe you believed some girl telling you we didn't love you. That's funny." he laughed. Gabriella smiled big, her eyes were sparkling for a change, she actually looked alive and happy. She ran over too me and hugged me tightly. I laughed and rest of the squad joined us in a group hug.

"Mom, Dad listen too our chant!" Gabriella said excitedly.

"Okay, Ella." James Montez said.

"W.E.S.T.!" Gabriella started out first then the rest of us joined in.

"KNIGHTS KICK ASS FROM EAST TO WEST!" we all yelled together.

"Gabriella, I think you're a little young to be using such foul language." Mariella Montez said her eyes wide. They were exactly the same from the last time I saw them, before they left. It was the summer before our Freshman year.

**Flashback**

_"Now she want a photo. You already know only live once: that's the motto nigga YOLO. We bout it every day, every day, every day. Like we sittin' on the bench, nigga we don't really play. Every day, every day, fuck what anybody say. Can't seem em cause the money in the way. Real nigga wassup?" Me and Gabriella said as we rapped The Motto by Drake. Mrs. Montez walked in and stopped the song on Gabriella's Ipod._

_"I don't understand why you girls listen to such foul language." she said._

_"Mom, it's Drake. He's the best rapper ever!" Gabriella squealed._

_"And he's cute." I said smiled._

_"That's a no." Gabriella shook her head. We both started laughing._

_"Who's uh, Wezy?" asked us confused._

_"What, you mean Weezy?" I said._

_"That's Lil Wayne." Gabriella said nodding._

_"What does YMCMB mean, is it like a new group of something?"_

_"It's nothing mom, just keep listening to your old people music." Gabriella said._

_"Well no, I actually like this Drake and Little Wayne. I'm gonna have to get some of this off of your ipod."_

_"Mom, no!" Gabriella's eyes widened._

_"I really like that Rihanna and Nicki Minaj." smiled and walked out. "Well, I love you Ella and I even love you Marcy. I'll see you in a few days babe." she said then walked out of the room. Gabriella sighed and looked down._

_"I wish they never left." she said quietly hoping I didn't hear her._

**Flashback over**

"Ladies you're on in five minutes." Jordan announced to us.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Montez." he said nervously.

"Jordan, it's so good to see you again! I heard you and my daughter recently broke up, thats good because I never really liked you." Mariella Montez smiled big.

"Uh, yeah I..right." he sighed.

"It's nice too see you again Jordan." James Montez said and shook hands with Jordan. Unlike Mariella who is more blunt and had more of atitude, James always tried to be as nice as he could to people he didn't exactly like.

"You too ." he said and smiled.

"Now make yourself useful and walk us too our seats, yes?" Mariella Montez smiled at Jordan.

"Yeah, okay. Will do." he smiled and made a face at Gabriella and Marcy.

"Bye Ella, and thanks for telling us about everything Marcy. It's good too see you again." said too me and kissed my forehead.

"It's good to have you back." I said and they left behind Jordan.

"Well, ladies. Lets kick some Wildcat ass!" Gabriella said and we all cheered.

**Gabriella's POV**

For the first time since homecoming, I actually felt...alive! We went onto the preformance floor, the competetion was outside. The sun was starting to set we were the last squad to go for this competetion.

"We welcome West High School to the floor, from Alburqurque, New Mexico. They will preforming a rountine to the song Titanium By David Guetta." the announcer said as we all went into our form.

"Are you ready West High?" the announcer asked us. Marcy did a aerial into her spot motioning that we were ready. "West High School, you may take the floor in competetion." the announcer said. Then our music started playing, Marcy made this routine too made it seem like I was the singer if that makes since. I had a bunch of solos so I knew I had too do amazing, too wow the judges. I took a deeps breath in and out then began my first solo in this song. I made as much eye contact as I could with the judges, and smiled as big as could. Being a cheerleader isn't just about how you move it's also about how much you smile. The rest of the squad joined in and we all on point from what I saw. I was doing perfect the whole routine all of my easier solos were done. Then it was the hardest solo, the one I always paniced on since the Beverly incident. Marcy always asked me if she want to make the moves easier, but I said no. I liked the challenge. Everyone in the squad fell to the floor and acted as if they were dead.

I pulled leg up and did a scropian I forced my leg straight then dropped it and fell too the floor.

_Stone hard, machine gun_

I went into a hand stand then a back bend and back up.

_Fired at the ones who run_

I did my aerial and landed perfectly.

_Stone hard._

I ran and did a blackflip combo with a twist and landed on my feet perfectly.

_as bulletproof_

I was thrown in the air by Jessie and did a airplane he caught me and I clutched my stomach as if I've been shot or stabbed.

_glaaaaaaaass._

Then fell to ground, the whole crowd cheered once I hit the ground. Toward the end of the song everyone that had been on the floor got back up and we did the final dance as a whole squad. Then I was at the top of the kick twist pyramid, once the song ended. The crowd was roaring, and people were starting to stand up. The whole squad grabbed hands and bowed the we picked up our stuff and ran off the floor and backstage. We did a group hug, and Brooklyn came up too me smiling huge.

"What the hell was _that_!" she said.

"What was what?" I asked her confused.

"Are you kidding me? You're solo it was amazing, you looked amazing." Jenna said.

"Guess what guys!" Marcy walked up too us and smiled. "I-I think we just got Gabriella back." she teared up and I hugged her.

"Please say we did, I miss the old Gabriella!" Shelia said hopeful.

"I miss how we used have mini parties on the bus last year, and how at the games verse East High we'd preform a song by Drake!" Brooklyn said. I smiled big and tried to keep myself from crying.

"Gabriella's back." I said. They all screamed and we did a group hug once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fight to Finish**

**Chapter 4**

**Gabriella's POV**

We changed out of our uniform and into our sweats, and hoodies. Everyone's hoodies had their names on the back in diamonds, they were so pretty! It was time for the announcing of the awards and places. We were sitting in the first row and right beside us was East High.

"So I guess I was wrong, you parents actually do give a shit about you." Beverly said.

"Beverly, I don't think you get it. You don't get too me anymore, just face it. I can beat you at your own game." I said not looking at her.

"You can't beat me at my own game, considering I'm Troy's new girlfriend." Beverly smirked. "And if you don't believe me, ask him yourself."

"You're a liar, a complete pathelogical liar. Troy wouldn't go from me to you, that's a total downgrade!" I exclaimed then the whole West High squad laughed. "And besides if Troy's still stuck on me, I wouldn't expect him to go and date someone as lowlifed as you. I mean there's no possible comparison between us, because I beat at just about everything besides shit talking." I said and shrugged.

"Just face it, I can beat you at your own game and you-"

"No, _I _think _I_ just beat _you_ at _your_ own game Beverly Walkers." I said then turned away from her. "End of conversation."

"Um, you can't just call it quits whenever you want too!" she exclaimed. "This isn't over until I say it's over." she said and I just ignored her.

"We're going to announce the top 5 Soloist, from the group preformances." he annouced everyone from 5th place to 3rd now it was time for first and second place.

"In second place from East High School..." he paused. "Rebecca Jewels!" the announcer said as Becca got up and smiled big. She got up and got her trophy and her pink sash.

"In first place, from West High School, everybody put your hands together for Gabriella Montez!" he said and pointed at me. I jumped up and smiled I got my trophy and my gold sash.

Then it was time from the placing of the group performances, they started from 10th place and so far neither us nor East High had placed. Now it was time for 2nd and 1st place.

"In 2nd place with a score of 87.992 is East High school!" the announcer said.

"Our champions for tonight with a score of 87.994 is West High School with their preformance too Titanium!" He said smiling. We all out to get our trophy with Marcy leading us.

**Troy's POV**

"Okay!" Sharpay said excitedly. "That's great! Um, well I guess I'll see you guys in a little bit bye." she hung up her phone and looked at me.

"Who was that?" I asked my little sister.

"It's Gabi, she told they got first place and she got first for her solo in their preformance." she said cheerfully.

"What else?" I said knowing there was more.

"And after her and Marcy got to a party for about an hour their coming over here." she said again. My eyes widened. Gabriella! Coming..HERE! I looked at myself.

"I look like shit! What's she going to think!" I jumped up and looked at my reflection in the TV that was turned off.

"You guys aren't dating anymore, plus you've been with Amelia Brooks for the longest time. Why does it matter how you look in front of her?"

"Damnit Sharpay, can't you see that I love this girl!" I exclaimed and her jaw dropped. "YES I LOVE GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" I yelled as the door opened revealing a wide eyed Becca and Daniel.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect too her the second I walk into the door." Becca said and looked at me.

"How was the competetion?" I asked her.

"I placed 2nd right behind Gabriella for my solo and the squad as a whole placed 2nd behind West High." Becca said and sighed. "By like point zero zero two points!"

"So I see you love a younger girl." Daniel said and smirked.

"Yeah and? You're dating a younger girl, she's the same age as it me so it's like dating me!" I exclaimed looking at my older brother.

"And Gabriella is the same age as Sharpay. So it's like dating Sharpay." Daniel smirked at me. "Besides why the hell would I be dating a boy, that's disgusting Bolton."

"Guys, are you okay with Marcy and Gabriella coming over?" Sharpay asked us looking worried.

"It's fine, I just need to freshen up a little bit." I said then started running until the doorbell rang.

"Oh, you can't freshen up, don't worry Gabriella thinks you're hot even if you look like dog shit." Becca said assuring me smiling.

"Thanks, Becca you always know what too say." I said sarcastically. Sharpay opened the door and revealed Marcy, she had a backpack on her back and she was wearing yellow shorts with a black West High shirt.

"Hey, Sharpay!" she squealed and hugged my little sister then walked in. "Is it okay if I spend the night?"

"Um, Daniel, Troy is it?" Sharpay looked at us hopeful.

"It's fine!" I said smiling.

"Great, thanks Bolton...I mean _Boltons_." she said then laughed slightly at herself.

"Were's your other half Davis?" Becca asked her smiling.

"Gabi, she's going out to dinner with her parents and I think Jordan and his parents then she's coming here. Oh, can she spend the night also?"

"YES!" Troy replied quickly.

"Great." Marcy nodded.

**Gabriella's POV**

Me, my parents along with Jordan and Kyle with their parents, and Marcy's parents were all sitting at a big round table Cheddars. I was wearing a black pencil dress that shimmering and had one long sleeve, I had black pumps on and my hair was down and curly. I had on black smokey eyeshadow, mascara, blush, and red lipstick just because! I was sitting by Jordan on my left and Kyle on my right.

"So were's Marcy?" My mom asked Marcy's mom, Selene Davis.

"She decided to go stay the night at a friend's house, she said you were going also Gabriella." Selene said and looked at me.

"I am, after dinner." I said and Selene nodded.

"How does it feel too be back, home with your daughter. I'm pretty sure she missed you a lot." Jordan's mom, Alicia Ives said smiling at my parents.

"I love it, I've missed my daughter." my mom said and smiled. "And I don't want too miss the last few years of high school, then she's gone for how long." she exclaimed and they all laughed.

"You can just imagine how I am with this one!" Alicia said and grabbed Jordan's head. He pulled his head away from his mom and frowned.

"Mom, I seriously don't understand why we're here." he said.

"We want you guys too hang out, I know you guys are still friends." Selene said and smiled. "Although I really wanted Marcy to come, she just insisted on going too her friend's house."

"Yeah, can I go too my friend's house, mom please!" I begged smiling.

"Which friend."

"It's her ex-boyfriends house." Jordan said and looked at my mom.

"I'm not going to see Troy, Jordan." I spat. "I'm going to see his little sister who happens to be a sophomore like me, we're bestfriends."

"Oh Marcy told me about this Troy." my dad said and looked at me.

"James, let her have some fun. Do you want me too take you over to your friends house?" my mom asked me. I nodded. "Come on." she said. We walked out and got into the car, she started the car then looked at her.

"So tell me about him." my mom said and I looked at her wide eyed.

"Tell you about who?"

"Troy Bolton, Marcy told me about you guys' relationship. Besides when Jordan said his name you responded too quickly so I can tell you like him." she said and I looked at her again then blushed. She started driving then looked at me again. "Why do you like him?"

"Well he's a sweetheart, he always makes me laugh, he's such a kid and I can always be myself around him." I said and smiled. My mom looked at me again.

"Where do I go?"

"She lives on Volio Street her house is 1232 I think." I said and she nodded.

"Gabriella, whenever you talk about him. You, you have this sparkle in your eye." she said. "I-I think you're in love with this guy." she nervously said and my eyes widened. "From what I hear about him, I like him. I just can't wait too meet him."

"Mom, you know like know everything don't you?" I said and looked at her.

"Mother knows best, I've been through everything. Did I tell you about what your father did while we were in Spain?"

"No, you didn't." I said. Her car stopped in front of Sharpay's house.

"Is this the right house? It looks a little dark in there." she said worried.

"Mom, their home." I assured her, then kissed her cheek and got out of the car grabbing my pink Nike bag in the backseat.

**Troy's POV**

We were all upstairs playing Black Ops until the doorbell rung, without thinking I jumped up and ran downstairs to get the door. I opened the door and saw a girl in a black dress. Her back was too me, but I enjoyed the view of her ass I smirked. Then looked at the girls hair, then her butt again then her hair again and noticed who it was. Grrrrreat! I mentally groaned and hit my head against the wall. The girl turned around and smiled at me.

It was Gabriella, I knew it. And I was just checking her out, but I couldn't help it she was so...sexy.

"Hey Troy." she smiled and picked her bag up off the floor.

"G-Gabriella you look-" I started until she giggled.

"I just got back from that dinner." she said and sighed. I smiled and took her Nike bag from her and let her into the house. Her heels clicked with every step she took, and her hips swayed. My mouth watered until I shook it off. She broke up with me. I closed the door and followed her into the house.

"Were is everyone?" she asked me.

"Upstairs playing Black Ops." I said and she groaned.

"I don't understand whats so fun about that?"

"Yeah, uh me either." I said lying.

"Troy, you can't fool me. I know you love that game." she giggled.

"Do you maybe wanna uh.." I started until my voice trailed off. "Watch a movie with me down here...AS FRIENDS!" I said and she smiled.

"Depends, will there be Sour Patch Kids?"

"I-I can go get you some if you really want them!" I said my eyes widening. Great Troy, you forgot how much she loves sour patch kids.

"No, Troy it's fine." she assured me.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked her.

"I'm sure. Let me take my stuff upstairs to Sharpay's room-"

"You wanna stay in my room?" I asked her again without thinking.

"I mean, I just..I know how much you like my room and I just thought...nevermind." I put my hand over my face. She giggled.

"I'm gonna go and put my stuff in Sharpay's room, then change. Pick the movie and make some snacks, I'll be back." she walked off upstairs to Sharpay's room and I heard the girls squealing.

I looked over at the shelf full of movies and started going through them. What kind of movies does she like? Damnit! I dated her and I don't remember that! I groaned and hit myself in the head repeatidly. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, I'm so fuc-" I started until I heard a cough behind me. I looked and saw Becca. Her arms were crossed and she was smirking at me.

"Do you need some help?" she asked me.

"Gabriella's gonna be down here-"

"In about 20minutes." Becca cut me off.

"Oh, what kind of movies should I pick. I just..ugh I want to impress her. I want her back." I said quietly too her and she smiled.

"Go make some snacks, I'll choose the movies." she said and I walked into the kitchen. Snacks, snacks, snacks. I looked in the pantry and saw food and candy of every type. My parents were away for the weekend so the pantry was full! I picked up a King Sized Bag of Gummy Bears, and a bag of Trolli's. I made some Kettle Corn popcorn, and got a gallon of Cookie Dough ice cream and two spoons. Becca walked in a few minutes later and looked impressed.

"Candy, popcorn, ice cream." she smiled and nodded. "I'm impressed." she handed me three movies. The Final Destination, Snow White and the Huntsman, and The Amazing Spiderman. "She loves these movies, Troy."

"Are you sure?"

"She's my bestfriend, I'm sure as hell." Becca said before leaving and going back upstairs to Daniel's room I'm guessing. I took the movies and food into the livingroom and set them down on the table. Gabriella ran downstairs, she was wearing a Hello Kitty shirt and Zebra stripped booty short along with her Panda Slippers that I oh so love so much! She gasped and smiled big, picking up a movie in her hands.

"How'd you know that I like Spiderman?"

"I just..uh." I scratched the back of my neck. "You just uh, thought because I uh think every girl wants an uh spiderman type of guy in their lives, you know?"

"Ever since I first saw Spiderman when I was younger, I've always wanted to date him." she dreamily said as I put the movie in. "I've always wanted him to save me, and come too my balcony at night." she sat down and I looked at her.

"Was Jordan not enough of a Spiderman for you?" I asked her sarcastically. She looked at me and shook her head.

"He was, at first. I mean honestly he was the best boyfriend ever the first few months of our relationship. He would bring me flowers everyday, write me corny poems, on Valentines day he took me to this lighthouse in the middle of a lake and we had a picnic up there. I mean he was just...perfect." she paused and looked down. "Then he crowned King of West High, and he was captian of the basketball team. He just turned into a jerk, he would flirt with other girls, we always argued, he would always brag about dating me to all his friends, he would just treat me like I was some trophy." she said disgusted. "Then I met you, and you were just my Knight in Shining Amor." I chuckled.

"I'm no Knight Gabriella, trust me." I said.

"Troy, you're an idiot. You swept me off my feet, you protected me, you actually made me feel special." she smiled at me. "And I just...I just hurt you." I looked down at her fingers. She looked at me then looked at the TV and smiled.

"I've always wanted this part too happen, too me." It was the part when Gwen was going to walk away from Peter until he pulled her back with his spider web thing.  
"Gabriella.." I said and she looked at me.

"What is it?" Our eyes met and I put my hand under her chin, we leaned in and our lips met. I kissed her for the first time in weeks! She pulled away from me and I frowned.

"Why'd you kiss me?" she asked me.

"Why wouldn't I kiss you, Gabriella, I love you."

"I'm just gonna act like this kiss didn't even happen." she got up. "Thanks for the movie, but I'm gonna hang out with my girls." she started walking away until I spoke.

"If you didn't want to kiss me, why did you kiss back." I asked her frowning. "Aren't you cheating on your boyfriend, Malik?"

"What! Am I cheating. Aren't you cheating on Amelia?" she asked me. "I bet you cheated on me. You know what I realized? All basketball players are all the same, treating their girlfriends like some trophy and cheating on them with some slut!"

"You really think that, Gabriella." I said and nodded.

"You just kissed me, and you're dating Amelia." she said. "That shows me you're not using her to hide your feelings it shows that you were just dating me too piss of Jordan."

"You just cheated on Malik. So I should think all cheerleaders are sluts, so guys like me can have an easy lay."

"Are you really that stupid? Malik isn't my boyfriend I wouldn't date him, not after Jordan." she said and started walking up the stairs.

"You're really stupid Gabriella, can't you see how much I love you!" I yelled.  
"I don't think it's love you feel, I think it's just lust." she said then went up the stairs.

**Hey! Since I was MIA for a few weeks I thought I'd post two chapters instead of one. What had happened was that I had lost inspiration and was actually thinking of leaving fanfic! Crazy right? So I saw the movie 'Total Recall' and it gave me my inspiration back 100percent it's crazy what a 2hour movie could do for you! Now, I really wanna write a story with someone. So if you wanna write a story with me the PM please.  
15+reviews for chapter 5.  
Love You all, so much. Thank you guys for reviewing and I'm so sorry about my absence.  
-A**


	5. Chapter 5

**The French translations for later in order:**

Hello everyone how is your day?

What the hell do you want bitch?

* * *

**Fight to Finish  
Chapter 5**

Elena Johnson wasn't the one to judge character. No, she should be the last person to judge anyone. But when her doorbell rang in the morning and she saw Gabriella Montez on her doorstep, she assumed the worst. Gabriella and Elena have had a friendship on the DL (down low). Gabriella's parent and Elena's parent where like family ever since they met at the Metanio Tony's business dinner more than ten years ago. Gabriella was about four years old and Elena was 5. Gabriella loved being around Elena, she looked up too her. Elena loved having all the attention from the young girl. But then Gabriella parents decided to move to Westside. Causing Gabriella and Elena's friendship to fade away, it'll never disappear though.

"Hey, Gabriella are you okay?" Elena asked concerned.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I'm just so...I don't know?" Gabriella looked stressed out and lost.

Elena knew how Gabriella was from seeing her in class and hearing about her from her minions before she got transferred. She's lost, very very lost in her life. She's everything that a man wants, she has the independence, confidence, class, looks, laugh, everything it's just that she doesn't know _what it is _that she wants for herself.

"What happened, did you walk here from your house that's a long walk!" she asked worried.

"No, I walked from Sharpay's I spent the night over there with Becca, and Marcy and of coarse Troy."

"What happened are you okay?"

"Yes, I mean no. I'm confused and I need your help you're the only one that understands that isn't taking sides!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"I need advice; you're like my role model! It's so embarrassing to admit it too you, you're amazing. You're always a great friend but then you switch into this bitch when you need too. I never understood how it worked out?"

"That bitch is just for show, you know that right?"

"No I never knew that!"

"I do it too obtain my reputation for a bitch who isn't to be fucked with because that's who I am. And if I waltz around the school all happy then change when someone messes with me. What's the point?"

"Yeah."

"So anyways, what do you mean taking sides?"

Gabriella sighed deeply. "Sharpay wants me with Troy her brother, can't talk to her. She'll be giving me advice leading me too him rather good advice. Marcy wants me to get back with Troy, no explanation for her. We all know what she'll say. Daniel is with Becca and Becca she's gonna give me guy advice motioning me to get with Troy. Jordan wants me to date him, so he'll manipulate me to get with him. All of the cheerleaders are team Troy or team Jordan, some are even team Malik. And he's out of the equation after trying to rape me in the hallway! I don't even want to talk to my mom because she's gonna make this whole problem a reason of why I should go with her and my dad too Switzerland or wherever they're going and I DON'T WANNA FUCKING DO THAT! EVERYONE EXPECTS ME TO DO WHAT THEY FUCKING WANT ME TO DO WITHOUT EVEN FUCKING ASKING ME WHAT I THINK. YOU I WHAT I THINK FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU!" she screamed with tears rolling down her eyes then looked at Elena. "I'm a mess." she said quietly.

"You are, you're quite a mess. But a mess is always cleanable." Elena smiled then hugged Gabriella.

...

**Marcy's POV**

I looked at everyone sitting at the table. I was still at Sharpay's house, and everyone else was minus Gabriella. She left as soon as she woke up without an explanation or anything. We were about to eat lunch which is food from Panda Express.

"So has anyone heard from Gabi? I'm worried about her. Her mom said she hasn't come home yet." I said looking at everyone.

"She's probably with Jordan, or Malik one of her manwhores." Troy said and I shot a glare to him.

"What the hell is your problem!" I snapped. "Oh since the girl you love rejected you. You-You have to make everyone around you miserable like you are. That's pathetic Jordan-" I said then froze the whole room went dead silent and I closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath in and out to calm down. "I mean Troy." I said calmly then sat down. Everyone went silent then Troy spoke.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, calling me that piece of shits name-" he growled at me. My phone started ringing and I saw it was Gabriella I picked it up and answered it.

"Are you okay! Were have you been? Gabriella!" I squeaked worried.

_"I'm fine, don't worry about me." she said quietly. "Can you stop looking for me. I don't wanna see you or anyone right now."_

"Um, no where are you? What's wrong?"

_"Fucking listen to me Marcy!" she snapped._

"Gabriella calm down, I'm listening..." she sighed.

_"Can I have another." she said to someone. "I'm not in the mood, so I'm hanging out with...some...other friends. I'll see tomorrow or not. But Bye." Gabriella said then hung the phone._

"She's not even...I can't concentrate. Knowing something is wrong with my bestfriend but she won't tell me." Marcy sighed. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sharpay said and got up.

**Sharpay's POV**

I went over to the door, opened it and saw Elena Johnson standing there.

"What do you want." I snapped narrowing my eyes at her.

"Don't worry you little blonde head, babydoll. I'm not here for you, but your brother Troy. Where is he?"

"No, you're not talking to him." I said shaking my head.

"Sharpay, I've on your side since day one. If this is how you repay me. Prepare to get ripped to shreds by Beverly, because I won't be your damage control anymore. So can I see him?" she smiled but I could see the evil in her eyes.

"No." I said until Elena rolled her eyes then pushed past me entering into the house and went into the kitchen.

**No One's POV**

"Bonjour tout le monde. Comment est votre journée?" she said in fluent French smirking.

"Ce que l'enfer que tu veux salope?" Becca replied not looking up at her annoyed by the blonde's prescience.

"Just stopping by to say hi, and pass on some messages." she smirked.

"You can't just walk into someone's house after they said you can't come in?" Sharpay said mad.

"You never said I can't come in, babydoll. You just said I couldn't talk to Troy." Elena said and put her purse down in Sharpay's chair. "I was saving everyone some hurt by just talking to Troy but since you said I can't I guess I'll just have to say this to all of you."

"Can you just say it all ready." Marcy snapped.

"Oh Marcy, Gabriella told me you'd be here." Elena smiled.

"What. You talked to Gabriella?" Marcy said her face paling.

"Well, Gabriella did always prefer me over you, so it shouldn't come as surprise." Elena laughed then shook her head. "Anyways."

"Can you just say what you have to say then leave?" Troy said.

"Hi Daniel, haven't seen you in phycology recently. What's up?" she asked smiling. Disregarding Troy's comment turning her head to Daniel.

"I've been helping kids out at the elementary school during that class, I decided to do hands on." he explained to her.

"I have hands-on experiences everyday." she smirked she walked around the kitchen inspecting it. Her Vera Wangs clicking with every step she took.

"Can you just tell us what's going on!" Becca said impatiently.

"Oh my goodness. Rebecca can you just calm down for a second. I'm not here to steal anyone's boyfriend, _especially not yours_." she said in rude tone rolling her eyes. "But if you really must know. Why I'm here. You just have to ask, and not with snippy attitude either. I _don't do _attitudes, especially from _you all_." she said narrowing her eyes at them at the table. She walked back over to the table and sat in Sharpay's seat when Sharpay got up to get a drink of water.

"I'm here because I was asked t-"

"HEY! That's my seat, Elena you can't just walk in someone's house, talk shit, then take my chair. What the hell-"

"Don't ever interrupt me. That may have been okay when I was doing your damage control and protecting you but you just lost that. So just don't piss me off, because you just did twice in-"

"Who the hell would come to you, you're a fucking bitch!" Troy exclaimed.

"Wow nice observation Bolton." she said sarcastically. "Anyone care to say something else that isn't glaring obvious and not slapping you in the face?" she smirked and shrugged. When no one spoke she smiled then continued. "Great so like I was saying. I was to help a lost soul figure out their life. Since I'm such a nice soul myself I decided I would." She got up and looked at everyone.

"Who asked for your help, and why are you here?" Daniel asked confused.

"Good questions Daniel." she said and smiled at him. "Gabriella asked me for help and I'm here to help her clean up the mess that you all created."

"What mess? We didn't do anything to her?" Becca scoffed. "You're a liar, why would she come to you over Shar or Marcy or even me?"

"You guys wouldn't give liable advice. You all lean to one side and that side is team Troy." she explained. "Some of her friends are team J, a few even team M. We won't even go there!"

"What does this and Gabriella and you come in?" Daniel asked again.

"I need you guys to not have contact with Gabriella for the rest of the weekend and until Tuesday." She went into her purse and pulled out pieces of paper giving them each one.

"What! No! I refuse!" Marcy stood up angry. "Why would you do this so you can steal my bestfriend all over again!"

"This isn't about winning the label _'Gabriella's bestfriend' _this is about helping her and the fact that she came to me and not shows a lot, no it shows so much!" Elena stood her ground the rolled her eyes. "Marcy control your temper. It's not very attractive, no wonder Matthew favored me over you." she flipped her hair.

"You're such a-"

"Anyways! These are temporary restraining orders, my brother is a lawyer and he's letting Gabriella file temporary restraining orders against you guys. She signed them so all. Starting today you are not to be within five feet of Gabriella Montez. If you are the police will be called and you will be arrested and held for 8hours. You are not to call, text, oovoo, kik, Instagram, email, tweet anything to get in contact with Gabriella Montez if so the authorities will called and you'll be arrest and held for 4hours."

"Why do we all have to be punished for something we didn't do?" Sharpay asked.

"You're not all being punished, Daniel isn't getting a restraining order. I forgot to say something else, you're also not allowed on the Montez property that means their house, vacation homes, business buildings, lots, whatever they own. If you guys try to get Daniel to communicate with Gabriella the authorities will called and you and Daniel will both be held for 8hours. So is everything clear any questions?"

"Is this a real restraining order?" Marcy asked.

"Yes, but no. My brother is a lawyer, my dad knows some cops here. So with them combined it's going to feel real." she smirked. "So here's the starting date and the ending date. Everyone except Becca's is until Saturday Becca's end tomorrow because Becca doesn't give Gabriella much stress. I analyzed the situation. As for you three. It'll end Tuesday evening meet me at my house at 5 o'clock sharp and we'll end these."

"Who's Gabriella gonna hang out with?" Marcy asked.

"My minions, I mean my girl and me. She also won't make it to cheer practice Monday and Tuesday."

"I wanna hang out with her though?" Marcy said quietly.

"She needs time too think and so do you all. You guys need to clean up this mess before making it dirtier." With that she turned around picked up her purse and catwalked out of the house into her car and started driving.

...

**Sunday...**

**Jordan's POV**

"Kyle you don't get it. I'm so lonely!" I heard Marcy complain. I walked in smirking.

"Where's your girlfriend shouldn't you be with her and Marcy?" I said smirking.

"She's coming, why do you care?" he snapped.

"Just making a point." he laughed.

"Why'd you come home so late last night?" he asked me glaring.

"I was at a Frat party with Gabriella and Elena turns out Elena is quite the socialite and quite the kisser also." he said smirking.

"Ugh that bitch!" Marcy scream. "I knew she was doing this to steal Gabriella, not help her, what a fucking lie!"

"It was crazy night, especially when you wake up half dressed in a Cadillac truck with Elena driving and hot sorority college girls and Gabriella falling into a drunken sleep on top of you. I mean damn I had fun."

"Why did Elena invite you?" Marcy asked.

"Because I'm easy to have fun with and she didn't want anything bad to happen too Gabriella during her vulnerable time. I'm so glad Gabriella didn't put a restraining order on me. I don't know what I would've done if she did?" I said thinking. I went upstairs to my room and laid on my bed thinking about last night Gabriella, but more Elena.

..FLASHBACK..

_I opened the door to see Elena Johnson standing there smiling in a light blue tight ass thigh length dress and a black leather jacket and black ankle boots with her blonde hair down. Beside was Gabriella in black leather shorts, white shirt with gold letters on it spelling out 'Live your life' and a dark jean jacket with gold heels on her hair all down and curly._

_"Stop admiring us, and get dressed. We're going out." Elena said._

_"What should I wear?" I asked them confused._

_"It's a frat party, J." she said._

_"Look like a college student." Gabriella said shaking her head._

_"O-Okay!" I said then san up stairs putting on a plain gray button up shirt that went passed my elbow and khakis__._

_"Oh my gosh! That's perf!" Elena giggled. Pulling me out to her 'Black but in the sunlight purple' Mercedes-Benz car. I sat in the back seat while the two in the front talked and giggled. 30minutes later we pulled into a huge two story mansion in the middle of nowhere. Elena handed her keys to valet the he gave her a ticket and we all went inside._

_Gabriella looked at me and smiled. "Jordan come on, we had to bring you because when you party you have no care in the world and that's what I have to do!" she laughed and screaming when a boy started squirting her with a water gun. She laughed and took the water gun out of his hands and hit him with it. She turned too me, I looked down seeing her cheetah print Victoria secret bra I brought for her under her wet shirt._

_"You're soaked." I said._

_"Great." she took off her jacket and handed it too me then took of her shirt and threw too the crowd of guys who started wrestling for it. Then hearing a guy yell I got it. Gabriella laughed then put her jacket back on. I looked at her boobs because she was too busy talking to a frat guy to notice. Then Elena stepped in front of me smiling handing me a drink._

_"Having fun." she asked._

_"Trying." I said. Drinking some of the drink which I figured out is a type of Jack Daniels beer._

_"That's James, he's president of the Fraternity. I can't remember the name, but he's friends with my brother's friend and my brother's friend invited us."_

_"Will your brother be here?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head. She was so...fucking hot. _

_"My brother...good joke. He's trying to be a lawyer so partying is the last of his worries."_

_"I thought he was a lawyer?" I asked._

_"Technically he is, but he's also still in law school. He's doing both." she said. "Wanna dance?" She didn't let me answer but instead she pulled me to the dance floor and started dancing on me. I looked and saw Gabriella dancing on James who was also appreciating her boobs. Gabriella looked and smiled at me and Elena then whispered in James' ear. He looked around and pulled Gabriella closer too him. He whispered back in her ear and she laughed throwing her head back. Her hands resting on his chest and his on her back. I looked at Elena who whispered in my ear._

_"Follow me." she said and pushed through the crowd. I followed quickly behind and gulped my beer. I went into a room and saw her looking in the mirror._

_"Yeah?" I asked her._

_"I have to get out of this dress." she admitted. "Can you unzip me. I'm wearing a slip under." _

_"Uh, yeah." I said. She turned around and moved her hair out of the way then slowly unzipped her dress. She pushed it down and stepped out of it without trouble._

_"You made that look easy." I said sarcastically._

_"It isn't hard, it's just as easy as putting it on." she said smirking into the mirror her back too me. I looked at her slip it was white and a thin piece of fabric because I could see her undergarments. Her red lace underwear, and her red and black lace bra to match. She looked at me through the mirror then turned around. "See something you like? You're staring a little bit hard." she said._

_"I was just-uh.." I choked on my words then she laughed. She walked toward me and I backed up then fell onto the bed. Then sat up. She sat in my lap straddling my waist._

_"J, you shouldn't be afraid of me. I'm vicious, but I don't bite." she said in my ear._

_"Uh, I uh..." I choked again. She started kissing me under my ear then my neck, the my jaw. "Shit. You're a pro." She pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me then I kissed her and rolled on top of her she shrieked. I slid my hand down her leg to her butt and pulled her closer then started kissing her neck._

_"Oh gosh J." she moaned. She rolled on top of me then smirked. She ran her hands up my chest then leaned down and kissed me again. I slid my hands under her slip and between her legs. She pulled away from me and smirked._

_"J, who knew your such a kisser. She got up and went to her dress and put it on. "Zip me." she said. I went over to her and zipped up her dress then pushed her against the wall then started kissing her neck._

_"Oh my gosh Jordan!" she moaned then she kissed me. I deepened the kiss until she pulled away. "I have to find the little brunette, she could be anywhere." she turned and started walking away. I watched her then followed her. _

_"Shit Gabi." I heard a boy in the room down the hall yell._

_Elena walked over to the room and put her ear to the door._

_"James, oh my gosh James!" the girl moaned loudly. It was Gabriella, I recognized that moan anywhere._

_Elena smirked and opened the door seeing Gabriella on top of James._

_"Please tell me you're dressed." Elena said._

_"Elena I wouldn't take advantage of Gabi." James said laughed pulling himself up. He was shirtless._

_"Then where's your shirt? Gabriella why are in your bra?" she asked confused._

_"I threw in the crowd because a guy squirted me." she said and then her eyes widened. "He squirted me with a water gun, not his.."_

_"James?" Elena demanded._

_"I took his off." Gabriella said innocently. "We'll be out in a second, won't we James?" _

_"Yeah like 5minutes." he said. James threw Gabriella under him and she laughed loudly. Elena closed the door and walked away. _

_"I'm thirsty!" she said then she looked over at me._

_"Parched." we went over to bar that was near the indoor pool and drank._

_"Since when do you use sophisticate vocab J."_

_"You know you only said my name during pleasure." I said._

_"Right. Pleasure is something." she nodded drinking beer. _

_"You're a pro at seduction." _

_"Why thank you, J. I've heard that one before."_

_"Well its true...umm Elle." he said._

_"So if Gabriella is Ella then I should be Elle?" she question me squinting her hazel eyes at me. "J, Elle, and Ella?"_

_"We could be the magnificent three!"_

_Time passed and we talked more and more. I realized how alike we are. We're both scandalous people. She said she wants to be a business women so she has to know how to correctly manipulate someone into doing what you want. She told me how she just did it to me a second ago. I think that Elena might be my match. She's perfect._

_Everything after that was a blur until I woke up to One Direction music playing and in the back of a Cadillac truck with Gabriella climbing on top of me half naked. Her jean jacket was gone and also her shorts. I saw her b-dazzled cheetah print panties I also got for her. I reached my hands up to fiddle with the hem of her panties. Gabriella was rubbing her hands up and down my bare chest saying something too me. I then noticed we were in a car full of half naked sorority girls I looked and saw Elena driving and James in the passenger seat looking back laughing cheering on Gabriella. I looked at Gabriella again and her eyes started closing, but she forced them open. She was drunk, so drunk that she was passing out on me. I was drunk, too to even notice that I was drunk. Gabriella closed her eyes and fell asleep on me and James started laughing__._

_"She's finally out!" he said. Elena looked away from the road and laughed.  
"She drank so much, and lasted so long!" she said laughing._

_I closed my eyes and fell asleep again. Then was shaken by Elena I was in the passenger seat of her Mercedes and the sun was about to rise in about an hour. I looked in the back seat and saw Gabriella still pasted out this time fully clothed._

_"You're home. Should I walk you too your door?" she asked and I shook my head. Before I could get out she pulled me into a kissed then smiled. "You're amazing at making me want you." she complimented._

_"Thanks Elle." I looked back at Gabriella and smiled. "Bye Ella." As if she could hear me, she looked like she was in a coma._

_"Bye J." Elena said then I got out of the car and walked to my front door. Then read the time on my phone as I walked inside. 5:30am._

..FLASHBACK..END..NOW..

**Elena's POV  
**I woke up and rolled over and saw Gabriella still sleeping. "Wake up party animal."

"I need more time!" she whined and turned away.

"What?" I said. "No get the hell up!"

"Ugh!" she jumped up and opened her eyes quickly. "FUCK!" she screamed then threw her face in a pillow. "I had so much fun last night, I just can't remember anything past lap dancing on James and drinking his beer during beer pong." she whined. "I hate BEER!" she screamed then shut up.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked quietly.

"I need a gallon of water and 30 Advil's, and apple juice with toast." I nodded and called my maid and told her.

"Did you clear your mind?" I asked.

"Completely. I think it's time to start new." she said. I smiled.

"Wow-"

"I think I should give James a chance. He's such a-"

"No." I said.

"Okay then no!" she whined. "I'll never be happy!" she cried. "Never!"

"Okay Ella." I laughed.

* * *

**READ IF I SHOULD CONTINUE:**

**Yes or No? I'm changing my original story line and making this story better. AND there's going to be a lot of secrets in this story now..so if you have any ideas for a secret for any of the characters in this story just post. When I finish the story you'll get credit. Creativity is what I'm looking for. **

**VOTE!  
Gabriella should ditch _ for _.**

** for Jordan**

** for Troy**

** for Marcy**

** for Elena**

**Pick two answers please or one I ain't even trippin doe.**

**Sorry for the spaced updates I'll get better.**

**Buh Byee loves.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fight to Finish  
Chapter 6**

**..Monday Evening..**

Gabriella has been staring at her phone for what felt like hours. None of her friends had called her besides Elena and those many girls associated with her. Her actual friends hadn't called. Marcy, Sharpay, Becca, or even Troy or Daniel. None of them called her, none of them texted her, none of them did anyway to show they're alive. Gabriella was currently sick, she got a stomach virus and was going to invite Marcy over but as soon as she called it went straight to voicemail. She teared up and threw her phone. She ruined her friendship just because she didn't want to do what they wanted her to do. She regretted her decision. She stood up and went over to her balcony, looking out at her backyard.

Her parents had just remodeled it. There was a porch with a cream colored cement then steps that led down to the medium size salt water in-ground pool that had a mini water fall with dark smoothed rock. Then there was pathway that led from the pool to their outdoor garden which had multiple types of flowers, fruit, trees, etc. and in the middle of the garden was a fountain with a little girl carved from the same dark rock dumping out a bucket of water while balancing on one leg. Her parents claimed that the girl was Gabriella when she was 6 years old, but she doesn't even remember that. Beside the pool was the poolhouse that had the pool thermostat, towels, a shower, etc. On the other side of the pool was another was another walkway leading to the in-ground firepit with a bunch of white wooden beach chairs surrounding it.

Her parents where once again, away for the weekend. Yay. This time they were in...Portugal, or is it the Puerto Rico. She didn't remember. She loved her parents and they loved her, she knew it. They were just workaholics, and will work until their hands and feet bleed. She heard a knock on her door and turned around. She smiled at Elena, basically her only friend.

"Hey." she said quietly. "Feel any better?"

"I guess." Gabriella shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

"Why isn't anyone replying to my calls or calling me. Or acting like I exist even. I-It's like everyone forgot about me." Gabriella said choking on her tears. She turned away from Elena and wipped her tears.  
"Do you think they're mad at you?"

"Y-Yes?" Gabriella said then started crying. "I'm so stupid. I've treated everyone important to me like shit, and now they've shut me out. I deserve it."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it." Elena said.

"No! I have to you! I thought that they created my mess, but I did. I created it all by myself and expect them to clean up after me. I don't know why I'm so stupid?" Gabriella closed her eyes feeling the breeze then walked into her room from her balcony and closed the balcony doors.

"You're not stupid, we all make mistakes. Just give _them_ time, they'll come around?" Elena said.

"They probably hate me, and I don't even blame them." Gabriella said crying. "I love Troy, and-"

**Gabriella's POV**

"Wait. What'd you say?"

"What did I say?" I asked Elena.

"You said...you said you love Troy." she told me and froze.

"What! I-?"

"Gabriella! You can't hold back, you have to tell him. The longer you wait the longer he may be taken or might've moved on already." she told me.

"He doesn't love me. It's only true love if the love is returned and...my love isn't returned too me." I said and walked over too my phone that lying on my white with gold trim vanity from when I threw it. I picked it up and looked at it. Then put it back down on my nightstand.

"Are you feeling any better?" Elena asked.

"I told you I'm feeling-"

"No about your friends, and Troy." she asked me.

"I don't wanna talk about people who don't even care of my existence. I should've just gone with my parents. I would've made more friends, friends who just let me be me. And I wouldn't have to worry about this bullshit." I said running my hands through my hair.

"Well, I'll just be leaving. Are you coming tomorrow night?" she asked me smiling brightly. I stared at her and nodded my head.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said with no emotion.

"Great. Bye Ella!" she said before walking out. I rolled my eyes and laid on my bed then rolled over too my side and looked at a picture of me and Troy. It was from the first basketball game after party. His arms where around my waist and mine around his neck, we were looking into eachother's eyes smiling. I was always so happy around him. He made me happy. I put the picture face down. But he doesn't even care of m existence why should I care of his. I put my face in my pillow and started crying, and I cried until I couldn't cry anymore then fell asleep.

..Gabriella's..Dream..

_I was brushing my hair in looking at myself in my vanity mirror then stopped when I heard something crash downstairs.I froze and peaked out of my bedroom door. I looked around my room for a weapon and found my hot pink metal softball bat. I picked it up and went to the top of the stairs._

_"Hello." I yelled and all of the movement downstairs stopped._

_"Who's there!" I screamed. And started taking steps slowly down the stairs. I stopped at the last stair and looked around and didn't see anything until I thrown onto the floor. I screamed and saw two blue eyes looking at me._

_"T-Troy." I said quietly. I started scooting away, that when I realized what I was wearing my yellow dress from homecoming. I looked around for my bat but couldn't find it anywhere. Another boy came and punch Troy then pulled me too my feet and threw me over his shoulder. I started screaming and kicking._

_"Shhh...the always comes back to her castle, it's her home." I heard him say and recognized to voice to be Jordan's. Troy kicked Jordan's legs and pulled me too him._

_"Troy I have to tell you something!" I said looking at him and Jordan fighting. I looked around the room and started running toward the phone until I was tackled. It was a girl and pulled her hair and I knew that red hair anywhere, it was Marcy.  
"Marcy please stopped!"_

_"You can get any guy you want! But you always chose the one I want!" she said. Pulling out a knife, before she could get ready to stab me I was pulled from under her by Jordan. He pushed me up against the wall._

_"I'm not letting you go so easily."_

_"Jordan get off of me!" I screamed then Troy threw him off of me and came over to me smiling at me._

_"Troy, I-I love-"  
"Shut up." he demanded and I did as he said. Troy yelped and fell to the ground, he was bleeding, he was stabbed. I looked up at Marcy and she smirked._

_"You should've just stayed with Jordan, if I can't have then you sure as hell don't deserve him." she sneered at me. I started crying and dropped to Troy's body. I took his hand and he gripped it looking at me._

_"Troy I love y-" I started then I pulled away by Jordan he threw me across the room._

_"You should just kill her." Sharpay said coming into the room in a red tight dress long gloves covering her arms and her hair down. "She's caused enough."_

_Jordan looked at her and grabbed me, pulling out a knife from his pocket. I started crying and struggling._

_"P-Please Jordan don't, I'll do anything. Jordan!" I screamed. Sharpay stopped and looked at Becca who was walking in beside Marcy. _

_"You should've just let her have him." Becca said laughing. "Just stayed with Jordan, maybe he wouldn't be killing you right now."_

_"He wouldn't have loved you back, Gabriella. Troy is to good for you." Marcy said laughing. I looked down at the knife and right before it went into my stomach I pushed Jordan and ran outside of my house and saw my parents looking at me. My mom looked away first and proceeded to get into the car, and my dad looked at me a little longer before getting into the car. And starting to drive away. I ran after the car but then it disappeared. I started crying and saw everyone watching me from my driveway._

_"You're not suppost to cry in the middle of the street." Becca laughed. I looked an saw a car coming at me the lights became brighter.._

..DREAM..OVER...

I jerked up and screamed as loud as I could and looked around my room. It was empty and looked normal. I picked up my phone and scrolled through all of my contacts and couldn't find one person to talk, well that care of my existence that is. Besides Elena. I put it down the looked at the time. 5:21AM. I sighed and closed my eyes. Trying to go back to sleep, but couldn't. That dream haunted me until I finally fell asleep again. My alarm went off at 7:00AM. I looked around my room and could only think about Troy. I looked out the window it was dark outside due to the rain clouds, and it was raining alot. I didn't have time to get dressed so I just grabbed my robe and looked for any pair of shoes and found my Candies pumps beside my bed I slipped them on and looked for my car keys I couldn't find them anywhere, I found them in my underwear drawer and ran outside and got inside my car. It wouldn't start. Then I remembered, it's getting fixed today.

"SHIT!" I yelled and got out of my car and started running in pumps and pajamas. I got to the house and knocked on the door. It was opened by Troy, he looked at me shocked.

"Gabriella, why are you-"

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"What is it?"

"Troy, I l-" I started until I was interupted.

"Babe, Troy. Are you okay? Coming back to bed anytime soon?" It was Amelia Brooks and she was wearing Troy's shirt and just his shirt. He smiled and looked at her.

"I'll be there in a second okay." he said then looked at me. "What." he snapped.

"Troy, I-I.." I started tearing up. "I don't even know why I'm here if, you're with her. I knew you didn't love, no matter how many times you said it. I knew it was to good to be true."

"What. Restraining orders don't show much love either." he said and I looked at him weird.

"What the hell are you talking about restraining order?" I said confused.

"Don't act like you don't know. You gave me a fucking temporary restraining order, Elena told me everything." he said glaring.

"Troy I had no idea-"

"Don't play fucking stupid Gabriella. I know it was your idea." he said getting angry. I slapped, then slapped him again and was going to again until her caught my arm. I yanked it.

"I'm not playing fucking stupid Troy. I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." I said.

"Of coarse you don't." he scoffed.

"You know what, I came here to tell me you that I love you. Yes Troy I'm not in love with you, I love you! I love you so much, and I came to tell you! But you being with her and saying I did something I never did, just makes me regret even trying to tell you." I said crying now. I took off my shoes and threw them at him. "I fucking love you Troy Bolton!" I screamed. "And I ran here, in the rain because my car is broken in fucking designer pumps and a robe to tell you!" He reached for my hand but I backed up and started walking away.

"Gabriella wait!" he said yelling for me to come back. I kept walking toward my house. He pulled me and looked at me.

"Don't even act like you care about me. Because you don't." I said through the rain and my tears then started running home. When I got home I went inside and started crying harder. I took a shower and dried off. School was canceled for today due to the storm. I got out of the shower and pulled my suitcase out my closet and stared at it thinking about my desicion.

**Elena's POV**

I was sitting in my sauna until my maid came in to tell me that my phone is ringing. I scoffed and walked out of the sauna and into my room to answer my phone.

"Elena." I said annoyed.

"Did Gabriella have anything to do with the restraining order or was this just a scandal from your wacked up mind." It was Troy Bolton yelling me.

"Listen, I don't have time so leave me a nice lengthy emotional voicemal and I'll think about talking to you about this okay?" I said then hung up. Ignoring his next calls. Rolling my eyes smirking, all we need to do now is have Troy make Gabriella realize he really does love her. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jordan entering my room.

"So I know you're doing a scandal, why can't you just tell me?"

"Because...it'll ruin it if I do. Plus this isn't a bad scandal. I'm bringing two people together." I said.

"Well I have a scandal we can do together." he said.

"Depends what is?"

"I need to break up Kyle and Sharpay." he said. My eyes widened.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"I don't like Sharpay." he said simply.

"No. I'll need a better explanation than that." I said.

"Okay, well when Gabriella first broke up with me and started dating Troy. Sharpay was at my house with Kyle. I begged and asked her too help me get Gabriella back. She denied. So I'm gonna show her how it feels." he said angry and I smiled.

"Well babe, looks like we're a team." I said. He smiled and kissed me.

"You're amazing." he said and I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Sorry but I gotta run." I said and got up. "I'll be back later, stay here if you want."

**Jordan's POV**

I smiled at Elena walked out of the room. I didn't care about getting Gabriella back or care about bringing down Troy and East High, I mainly cared about what matters besides a new scandal but that thing that matters is Elena. I finally found a girl that not even Gabriella can compare too in my mind. She's perfect for me.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was at the airport looking around, I got too a desk.

"I'm Gabriella Montez, my parents sent me a ticket down here." I said handing the lady my ID card. She scanned it and then smiled and handed me my ticket. "Thank you." I said quietly. I went over to my gate to see it still closed, and sat down in one of the chairs by myself and looked at pictures on my phone. I sighed and started tearing up. I closed my eyes, I'd be in England with my parents in a few hours. I'd be there for four months and coming back in February. I wanted to go, but something was telling me not to leave.

**Elena's POV**

"Where's Gabriella." Marcy said. "You told me she'd be here."

"Oh yeah, she's not. I mean you guys may not see her until February when basketball starts up again." I shrugged smiling.

"What!" Troy shot up. "Where is she."

"She's leaving, is all she told me." Elena said.

"She's leaving because of you, evrything you did. Was wrong you-"

"She's not leaving." I said.

"Why do you think that?" he said.

"Are you gonna sit here and yell at me about my plan I created or are you going to go get to the airport and stop her!" I yelled at him. He shut up and pushed past me. I smiled big.

"Wait?" Becca said. "You did a scandal for a good cause?"

"I do things like that." I shrugged.

"So...basically we got played so you could do something better than we could." Marcy said.

"I didn't do a lil oh thing red!" I said in a southern accent, because it's true. "I just gave her advice and let her do her thing."

"You manipulated her." Sharpay snapped. I sighed loudly and shaked my hands and head over dramatically.  
"Why must you talk when you have nothing to say?" I asked annoyed. "You're on mute. Don't even talk."

"Mute, you can't just-" Sharpay squeaked.

"You're too loud, you're suppost to be at a negative zero." I said not looking at her.

"There's no negative zero?" she said and I turned to glare at her.

**Troy's POV**

I ran into the airport and looked around and didn't see Gabriella anywhere. I looked around the whole airport and didn't spot her until I heard a soft voice coming from around the corner.

"I don't care what your name is." she said looking at a guy who was probably a senior. He smirked and started kissing her neck. She looked sad and lost. She was pushed up against the wall her two bags on the floor beside her.

"I care what yours is." he said too her. "If I'm gonna do something with you." he said and messed with a button on his shirt.

"It doesn't matter." she said quietly. "You can do whatever you want with me, no ones gonna care." I glared at him and walked around the corner.

"I'd care, I'd care a lot because I love you." I said and the boy looked at me.

"Hey, do you mind. I'm about to fuc-" he started until Gabriella pushed him.

"Troy." she started walking toward me.

"Gabriella, I love you more than you know, and I can't loose you. If I did, I'd look everywhere in the world until died or until I found you. I love you Gabriella and I'm not letting you go anytime soon." I said. she smiled and ran past the boy. She wrapped her arms around my neck, mines around her waist and she kissed me.

"I love you too." she said tearing up. "I love you so much."

"Come on, lets get you home." I said. "Did you drive?"  
"Car is messed up." she said.

"I'll take you home." I said. When we got to the car I started putting her bags in the trunk until Gabriella stopped me.

"I'm sorry, about everything-" she said sighing.

"No I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"Can it be my fault for a change." she giggled. Then she jumped up and kissed me. We got into the car and she grabbed my hand and looked at me. I started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"I went to a Frat party with Elena and Jordan. And I was suppost to just clear my mind, but I ended up becoming a crazy wild party animal girl and made out with a the Frat president, got so drunk. It was cray cray. But I didn't clear my mind, I still thought of you." she admitted.

"Sounds like the experience." I said laughing. Picturing Gabriella a party animal.

"Troy." she pulled me out of my thoughts. "How's this gonna work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you ready to be a traitor to your school?"

"Aren't you ones to yours." I said.

"It doesn't matter to me, does it matter too you?" she asked.

"You're the only thing that matters too me." he said and smiled at me. "I love you, I'll do anything for you, and never forget it."

"You never forget that, I'll be there for you no matter what. I love you, and you're more important than a cheer trophy." she giggled and I pulled into my driveway.

"Elena's here." she said confused. "Why?" Shit. I started thinking and came up with an idea.

"She's worried about you and decided to ask Sharpay and Marcy and Becca if you were okay? Not like they'd even know."

"Oh." she said. We got out of the car and went into the house to hear everyone arguing then shut up once we walk in.

"What happened here?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing! So Taken?" Marcy asked her.

"Obviously." Gabriella smiled.

"Great. I gotta go." Marcy said and got up. "Bye guys."

**Earlier..**

**Marcy's POV**

"There's no negative zero?" Sharpay spat too Elena.

"I dont understand why you two can't just be civil with one another!" Becca said. "If I can you can." she looked at Sharpay.

"You know we wouldn't have to deal with her, if Marcy didn't try and put Troy and Gabi back together!" Sharpay yelled at me.

"What!" I said. "You should've said no. Don't blame me!"

"Wow, of coarse you won't take the fall for anything. You little miss...innocent." Sharpay said smirking.

"Yeah and I don't think you're so innocent either, ." Elena spat at Sharpay defending me.

"Oh! So I get it Elena, you jump from person to person until there's no one left! You can't just live your own life, you have live someone else's too! What's gonna happen when there's no one left?" Sharpay spat.

"Sharpay, that's way out of line." Becca said.

"Oh, and Becca you can't be little miss peace maker because you're just as much a reason that this happened as they are!" she yelled at Becca.

"Oh and you're not!" Becca stood up and glared at Sharpay. "I don't know what happened to you but ever since Gabriella left your life and everyone actually knows you. You're being a bitch."

"So does Kyle like his girl blonde and bitchy." Elena scoffed and I starting laughing.

"Or fake and forgotten." I said looking at Sharpay glaring.

"Marcy, I don't understand how Gabriella ever forgave you. You're a slut. You've been trying to get with Troy since day one. You've been jealous of Gabriella everyone knows it. You're fake as hell. You'll smile at one person, then when they turn around laugh them and insult them. There's nothing good about you, maybe that's why you and Elena would be good friends." Sharpay said and rolled her eyes.

"You know what Sharpay, I don't understand why you don't just try and be friends with Beverly and Mia. You're exactly like them. Fake, a phoney, forgotten. You may think the whole school cares about you and thinks you're amazing but that's only because you where once Gabriella's bestfriend. And now you've lost that title to Marcy, and now you're pissed because everyone forgot about you. Just like Beverly. They loved her because she was Gabi's righthand man, but now she isn't because you are." Elena said actually defending me.

"You just lost your chance with my brother to your bestfriend." Sharpay said quietly.

"Sharpay! That's enough!" Becca said and everyone stopped talking when they saw Troy and Gabriella walk into the room.

"What happened here?" Gabriella asked. I looked at her and saw her holding onto Troy's arm.

"Nothing! So Taken?" I asked her trying too smile. I watched Troy smile at her and felt sick to my stomach. I mean...I did like him. Like a lot. Ever since Freshman year. He was the type of guy I always wanted to be with.

"Obviously." Gabriella said smiling, Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. I closed my eyes then got up.

"Great. I-I gotta go." I said and got up too leave. I couldn't watch anymore. Sharpay was right about me and him. "Bye guys." I said and left.

* * *

**Amazing chapter huh? I know you're finally happy I put them together..I know. They won't break up anymore during this story..but if do one more sequel who knows? I'm thinking of doing a story like The Walking Dead show? Do you guys think I should (YES OR NO).**

**Here's the important question:**

**Should Elena and Marcy team up to bring down Sharpay?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**C. With Gabriella and Troy Yes.**

**D. With Beverly and Mia Yes.**

**E. They should just ditch her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fight to Finish  
Chapter 7**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Baby!" I heard my Mom's voice squeal from downstairs.

"Yes, mom." I walked downstairs and saw dresses everywhere, hanging from every corner of the room and I saw Tim Gunn in my living room, along with many other people.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Oh darling, you look a mess!" Tim Gunn said to me.

"Yeah, this is how people look when they wake up." I said confused.  
"Sweetheart, your sweet 17 is coming up! I decided that you need the biggest and bestest party in the world! Now today is all for planning your party! First we're going to do dresses, then we're going to choose the place, food tasting, wine tastin-"

"Mom, I can't even drink." I said.

"It doesn't matter, I can." she said and smiled. "After the wine tasting we have to chose the decor, the theme, choose the table layout, dj, preformances, oh my goodness Gabriella Anne, your Sweet 17 is going be amazing!" she smiled big.

"Well, I'm pretty sure my Sweet 16 that flew all of my friends to Texas, and rented out Great Wolf Lodge for me and got DJ Pauly D to come. I mean that was a pretty fun party."

"But this one is going to be huge, and I mean huge. Your 18th birthday is going be the biggest of them all!" she gushed. "Now this is Tim Gunn, as you already know and this is our planner, Mariah Nicole, she did your father and I's wedding and every other event we've had!"

"Hi, Gabriella. You're all grown up." Mariah said and I smiled.

"Now, what theme do you want for your birthday?" Tim Gunn asked me.

"I don't know?" I said.

"Where's someplace you've always wanted to go?" Mariah asked me.

"I've always wanted to go to New York, or no on the red carpet, no no no Vegas!" I said smiling.

"We could have a Vegas themed party, with a red carpet. That's perfect!" Mariah said.

"I'm thinking you should wear some type of cocktail dress, maybe gold and red. One long sleeve." he said looking at the people nodding their heads. "Or maybe a red strapless, a metallic colored dress, or maybe just a little black dress. Did you guys get that?" he looked at the people scattering around the room. "Great! I'm thinking flashy, but yet simple. Sequins, something with sequins! Hurry people we're on a schedule!" he yelled as the door opened. In walked Elena she took off her sunglasses, and looked confused.

"Am I interrupting something!"

"Elena, you came at a perfect time! We're planning Gabs's Sweet 17! We're picking a dress for her now, the theme is Vegas." my mother said smiling.

"Vegas, oh my gosh. Can I have a dress too?" Elena asked smiling.

"You know Gabi, I think you should have a court, also! With like two or three friends. I'm thinking Elena, Marcy, and Maybe Brooklyn or how about Diana your captian from last year?" my mom asked me.

"Uh mom I already had a Quinceanera. This is a Sweet 17, I mean I didn't even know those existed." I said looking at the dresses Tim Gunn's assistants brought me.

"I don't like the black dresses, they're too plain." he said then looked at Elena, and one of the black dresses. "This may look good on you, so you can keep this."

"Ah!" she squealed. "Oh my gosh, thank you!" she smiled at him.  
"It'll make you look two feet taller." he said. "But you're already tall." he complimented. "Now, I like the red dress, the gold is okay, that high low is a must, hmm..these four are perfect." he said stopping at every person inspecting every dress they had in their hands. "I think the court will be beautiful in something like this." He took a dress from the last person and handed it too my mom. "Now, I need Gabriella to try on all of the dresses I like, now!" he snapped. Two ladies came up too me and pulled me into my kitchen which now looks like a dressing room.

"Take off your clothes sweetheart we're gonna start with the first one." the beach blonde one said smiling.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"Um, about 15 maybe 17?"

"Make that 22!" Elena said walking in with another handful of dresses.

"Great." I groaned.

**Marcy's POV**

I walked up to the Bolton residence and knocked on the door. Becca opened it and looked at me weird.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Well, since Elena and Gabriella both aren't calling me back. Brooklyn has cheer extreme training all day. I decided to come over here, and hang out. So what's up?" I asked casually.

"Um, nothing." she said unsure. She let me inside and I saw Troy, Daniel and some other guys sitting down playing Call of Duty. I walked into the living room. "Is this all you guys do all day."  
"You sound like Gabriella, you know that?" Troy said and looked at me.

"Has she called you, she won't answer my call."

"She told me that she's gonna be busy all day." He said. "With what? I have no clue."

"Hm." I thought. My phone rang and it was Elena. "Elena's calling." I sang then answered it.

"Put it on speaker!" Becca said. I did.

"Hello!" I said happily.

"_Oh my gosh, you have to choose that one it's gorgeous!" I heard Elena cry._

"_Gabi, that's beautiful. Put that in the yes pile!" I heard say._

"HELLO!"

"_Oh hey Marcy!" Elena spoke. _

"Hi Elena nice to hear from you, are you with Gabriella?"

"_Marcy, you won't believe it!" Elena said excited._

"_My mom is going nuts, Marcy!" Gabriella whining._

"_Shush, you have 4 more dresses then you have to try on those we like over there." said._

"What's is going on over there?"

"_Listen, sorry but I have to cancel our date tonight. Come over say 8 tomorrow? Okay great, today is gonna be a long ass day and I don't wanna miss out!" Elena giggled._

"I don't wanna miss out either!" Marcy said.

"_I'm sorry, Marcy but listen I gotta go. Sorry kiss kiss. Bye!"_

"_Marcy, I'll call you later!" I heard Gabriella said._

The line went dead and I frowned at my iphone in it's rhinstoned lined cheetah case.

"Well, that's great. Elena and Gabriella get to hang out with and left me out. Why is it always me?"

"You wanna play?" One of Troy's friends offered me a controller. "I'm Chad by the way." he said smiling.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are." he said and smiled at me.

"Oh." I stopped talking.

"So do you have any other friends?" Becca asked me.

"Well I do have Kyle, Juliette, Caitlyn, Brooke, gosh but they won't hang out with me unless I'm with Gabriella." I said whining.

"Wow, that sucks everyone likes you for your best friend?" another boy said laughing. I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"Who are you anyways!" I spat.

"I'm Jason Cross, and I'm guessing you're single?" he said.

"Ugh, you're an asshole." I said glaring. Then snatched the controller out of his hand. "I wanna play _now_!" I growled.

"Yikes." Daniel said laughing.

"I can't believe, I'm playing this game with you guys!" I scoffed then rolled my eyes.

**Sharpay's POV**

I was sitting by Kyle in the living room of his house, he wasn't paying any attention too me, he was reading a book that students signed giving idea to make the school better.

"So since you're class president, who's you're like council, and who's gonna help you elected again next year?"

"Gabriella she helped me last year, and she'll do it again. She owes me big time." he said writing something down.

"You and her must be close?" I asked.

"I've known her for a while, she'd always come over when she dated my brother." he flipped the page and started reading from the top again.

"Yeah, do you like her or something?" I asked him.

"W-Why do you say that?" he asked me confused and caught off guard.

"Well, because in you're room there's a picture of her by your bed. I mean I know it's you and her, but I should be by your bed not her." I said looking down. "You know what forget I even said anything."

"I've never thought about dating Gabriella-"

"You shouldn't or I'll beat your ass." Jordan said walking in then glared at me. "Why is she here?" he asked me.

"Just keeping me company. I mean she is my girlfriend." he said then looked at his older brother. "Why would you beat my ass?"

"Because you can't date any of my ex-girlfriends. Gabriella is an ex, she's off limits." Jordan explained then pointed at the book. "Anything worth telling me about, anything interesting?"

"No, well besides making the cheerleading skirts shorter and more cleavage showing." Kyle said.

"Why would someone-" Sharpay started asking.

"That'd be hot, we should try and get different uniforms. You know mix it up. I'm tired of those boring yellow skirts and black tops." Jordan said shrugging.

"Well, we'd have to talk to Marcy or Gabriella about that." Kyle said.  
"Tell Jessica, she'd be for it all the way! Then she could talk to Gabriella." he said.

"I will." Kyle said then started writing.

"I have to se-"

"You're girlfriend?" Kyle cut him off.

"No and she's not my girlfriend, Brooklyn needs my help with our silent movie project for English."

"Oh, isn't she doing the whole thing?" Kyle asked.

"No, it's her, Angel, and Liam. They're doing the whole thing, but I was asked to help them record it."

"Ahh..okay. Have fun."

"I'll try." Jordan said then walked out of the door.

"Why does he hate me?" I groaned.

"He doesn't hate you...he just doesn't like you?"

"He hates me!" I cried.

"Yeah he does." Kyle mumbled.

"You weren't suppose to agree with me!" I whined.

"Oh, well he doesn't." he said.

"Who's he about to date?" I asked being nosey.

"It's none of your concern." he snapped.

"Why not? Can I have just a clue?" I asked.

"No." he said. "Listen, maybe you should go. I really don't wanna be forced to talk about my brother's love life."

"No, I'm sorry forget I even brought it up, once again."

"Whatever." he said sighing.

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked into my room and layed on my bed. "Oh my gosh. Today is finally over!" I said sighing. It was almost 11. Tomorrow was Monday. Great.

"Oh my! Your party is gonna be the shit!" Elena squealed. "Can't wait!" My mom walked into my room with a box full of invitations.

"Okay, so you can start passing out invitations." she said putting the box on my bed. "I'm worn out." she sighed. "I'm going to sleep." she kissed my forehead and Elena's. "Goodnight girls." she said then walked out.

"Night." we both said. I pulled out a handful of invitations.

"Invite like people I know and that don't hate me. Tell Troy, he's in my court and that I love him tomorrow. I really miss him."

"I know you do." she put the invitations in her bag.

"Um, invite Troy, Daniel, Becca, Beverly, Mia, Jaysa, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Martha, Sharpay um..anyone else who I know for me."

"Will do." Elena smiled then walked out.

**Monday**

I woke and got dressed. I put on black skinny jeans, a cream sheer collar botton up shirt that had gold glitter collars, with a black undershirt, and cream pumps.

"Bye Gabi!" I heard my parents yell.

"Have a good day!" my dad said.

"I love you!" my mom said.

"But I love you more!" my dad said.

"No! I love you more Gabriella!" my mom said.

"I love you both the most!" I yelled and smiled. They walked out and left for work. I took my hair out of the bun it was in and shook my hair, my hair was in wavy curls. I put on my red cherry baby lips, then made sure my mascara, and eyeliner was okay. I smiled the picked up my bag and walked downstairs too make breakfast. The doorbell rang and I opened it. To my suprise seeing Troy stand there.

"Troy!" squealed and hugged him then kissed him.

"Mm, cherries." he said as he licked the baby lips off my lips. I giggled then pulled away.

"Come in!" I said and pulled him inside.

"You look hot." he said smirking.

"Why thank you!" I said then looked at his attire. He was wearing a plaid shirt with the sleeves folded at the elbow and blue jeans with some black vans. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"So." I went over to the ends table and picked up an invitation. "You're on my Sweet 17 court." I smiled at him.

"I can't wait." he said and leaned down to kiss me again but I stopped him.

"Shouldn't you be getting to school?" I asked him.

"Who cares, I'm gonna be a senior next year. Teachers don't care about us juniors as long as we're about to be seniors. And I am so." he shrugged.

"So I have a cheer competetion this weekend, then if we get first place we go to regionals, then state, then nationals in Orlando." I said.

"Fun." he said. Then leaned down and kissed me. We made for a few minutes before pulling apart because of lack of air.

"I'll see you at practice, babe." I said then picked up my bag and walked past him.

"Yeah." he said then walked out and went to his car.

...

I stood at my locker texting Troy laughing and smiling.

"Oh my gosh, Gabi! We're here!" Marcy said.

"Sorry, I just can't see him everyday anymore, I really miss him." I said.

"You just saw him didn't you?" Brooklyn asked me.

"Yeah but-"

"You have separation anxiety." Marcy said giving me a weird look.

"No I don't!" I exclaimed.

"You do, and it's weird." Marcy said. "No worries."

"It's just because you're falling in love with ." Brooklyn said smiling.

"Oh my gosh." I said blushing. "What are you talking about."

"Damn, Gabriella it's written all over your face! You're in love!" Marcy said.

"I'm what?" I asked.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE!" they both screamed at me. Causing people in the hallway to look at us. I blushed and looked inside my locker.

**Elena's POV**

I walked up to Beverly and Mia. "You got my text Beverly?"

"I did." she smirked. "I'm in."

"Great." I looked and saw Sharpay coming too her locker which we were by.

"Hey just go along." I said handing them both an invitation.

"Is this an invitation, for Gabriella's party!" Mia exclaimed.

"She's really inviting me!" Beverly said smiling big at me.

"Gabriella, asked me to invite you guys!" I said smiling. I looked up and saw Sharpay looking over at them sad and jealous.

"I can't wait. Tell her, I'm coming!" Beverly said.

"I will and Mia are you coming?" I asked.

"Well duh! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" she said happily. Sharpay slammed her locker and ran down the hallway.

I smirked at them. "Just some pre-damage."

"You're a crazy bitch." Beverly said. "But yet, you're amazing."

"Thanks. My house at 8 today." I said. "Au Revoir!" (Bye)

"Salut!" Beverly said trying to speak french.

"That means hi." I said before walking away.

I walked down the hallway and heard Sharpay crying.

"I'm not invited."

"What do you mean you're not invited. I mean she invited all of us, how could she not invite you?" Taylor asked. "Maybe there's a mistake."

"I messed up, Marcy must've told her what I said." Sharpay cried. "Now I bet she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Kelsi assured. "She can't."

"No but I know she does. She invited Beverly and Mia, but not me!" Sharpay cried to them.

I started down the hallway then my posey joined me.  
"Goodmorning, Elle. Here's your vanilla frappuchino, with one extra shot of expresso." Rebecca said handed the Starbuck's drink to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Here's your schedule for today, with everything you texted me about today." Regina said showing my time to time agenda.

"Okay, great." I replied.

"Your Louis Vuitton shoes and Juicy Couture bags came in this morning." Trish said on her phone.

"Great." I replied. "Regina I need you too reserve me a private table for 2 at Rainforest Cafe' or Bella Sera for 8:00 tonight under the name Johnson, Rebecca I need you to bring 4 maybe 5 frappuchino's to my house by 8, and Trish I need you to pick up my stuff and then pass out these invitations for Gabriella's party to the elite of the school. Yes?" I asked them.

"Yes." Then said. I smiled at them all.

"I love you guys, no go." I said and they all scurried off." I turned and walked into my class then saw Troy. I went up too him.

"Elena! Damn girl!" Jason said looking at me. "What happened too you, you're hot!"

"Whatever." I said then looked at Troy. "So you and Gabriella are going on a date tonight. It's my way of apologizing." my phone went off and it was from Regina.

_Bella Sera 8pm private table for two done under Johnson!  
Anything else?_

_-Gina_

"Give me a sec!" I said then started texting.

_Tell Gabriella and say it's my way of apologizing and congratulating her._

_-Elena J._

"Tonight at 8pm, you have a private date at Bella Sera the reservation is under Johnson." I smiled brightly at him.

"Well thanks, Elena." he said.

"It's my good deed of the week." I said and shrugged then walked down the hallway and Regina joined.

"Told her and she said thanks." she said.

"Great." I smirked. Scandals made me happier, and gave me a reason too actually come to school.

"I'm smelling a scandal?" she asked me quietly so only I could hear. I smirked at her and she giggled. Regina was my best friend out of the posey, we've been friends since junior high and when I was making my posey, she decided she'd be the posey rather than a friend. Which I was happy about, suprisingly.

"You're such a bitch, but that's what makes you such a good friend." she said to me.

"Oh I know." I nodded then walked into my class. She sat beside me then the rest of the posey joined us in the back of the room.

* * *

**Another chapter...the next few chapters are gonna intense. I am going to do one last sequel after this one! Yay!  
You guys should read my newest story 'Death of a Wallflower' it's gonna be good like this one & thanks for all the reviews on this story!  
What kind of new student should there be at East and West High? Make up your own character and if I like I may use it (:  
Au Revoir!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fight to Finish  
Chapter 8**

**Gabriella's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a yellow, orange, and pink summer dress with white heels. My hair was in a low side pony tail with a white rose in it. She smiled when she heard the doorbell ring. She heard her mother and dad greeting Troy they were laughing and having a good talk then her mother yelled.

"GABRIELLA! YOU'VE BEEN GETTING READY FOR 3 HOURS NOW. I'M PRETTY SURE YOU'RE READY NOW."

"I am ready!" I said walking down the stairs smiling. "I was only getting ready for an hour, mom. Not three."

"Have her back before 10:30, it's a school night." my mother said and Troy nodded.

"I will." he took my hand and we walked out of the house. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I said quietly and smiled at him. "You look amazing as always."

"Well, you look better, than always." he said and opened his car door for me and I got in. I waited for him to get in then looked at him and kissed him.

"Gosh! I missed today!" I said and smiled. "Marcy, said we seperation anxiety." I frowned.

He started laughing and then looked at me. "I surely do."

"Then I guess, I do too." I said. He parked and went inside, he told the host our reservation and she took us too a table in a private room.

...

**Elena's POV**

Marcy, had just walked into my living room. I was sitting by Jordan, and Beverly was across from us and now Marcy was going to be beside Beverly.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked them.

"Here are the Fraps, sorry I'm late." Rebecca said walking.

"You are late by like 5minutes." I snapped. "Just set them down then go." I said and she nodded then ran out of the room.

"One of my minions." I smiled.

"Oh right." Jordan said, to me. I smiled at him then kissed him.

"So what's the one and only way to bring down Sharpay?" I asked them.

"That's easy." Beverly said. "Through Kyle."

"What? My brother?" Jordan asked confused. "That doesn't even-"

"Okay, we have a lead." I said and pulled out my Ipad and put on the drawing app so I could make a graph. I drew Kyle's name on the screen.

"I don't get it, my brother?" Jordan asked.

"Sharpay only really cares about besides Gabriella and he brothers, Kyle. He means a lot to her."

"Perfect! We already have her thinking Gabriella hates her!" I said excited.

"How?" Jordan and Marcy asked at the same time shocked.

"I didn't give her an invitations to Gabi's party, but yet I gave Beverly one." I smirked.

"You're a genius!" Jordan said smiling.

"Oh I know!" I laughed. "Does Kyle have any crushes on anyone?"

"Well, he used to have this huge crush on Marcy, actually I think he's like falling for her actually..." Jordan said thinking. "He _really_ likes her."

"GREAT!" I jumped up. "I have the perfect plan, this will work out perfectly and we'll all get the last laugh!" I smirked and sat down. I was shaking with excitement, I love scandals. I mean I loved them, like a lot. Whenever I did one, I felt more relaxed but felt like a girl who's just got married, or just been kissed or passed every class with A's or something with an amazing feeling because that's how felt. And whenever one worked out perfectly. Oh my goodness! I felt as if I was on the moon or something! The feeling is indescribable!

I picked up my Iphone and called Regina telling her to come over. She walked into the room and looked at everyone.

"I just knew you were doing a scandal! Who's the culprit now?" she asked.

"Sharpay Bolton." I smirked. "We need you to do one thing, for us."

"Be my guest!" she said and sat down between Beverly and I.

...

**Troy's POV**

I helped Gabriella out of my car and walked her too her doorstep. We looked at eachother and she smiled at me.

"I uh, I had fun tonight." she said smiling then bit her lip and looked down.

"So do I, I'll have to thank Elena for that." I said.

"Yeah, me too." she said and looked up at me. "I love you." she said her eyes widened then she blushed. I could tell she regretted saying that because she looked as if she was going to cry. "I-I didn't mean to say that! I mean I mean it, I just-I'm sorry!"

"No, Gabriella." I said and touched her cheek. "I love you too."

"W-What? So I didn't just make the biggest mistake of my life?" she asked nervous.

"No, you made the best mistake of your life." I said and smiled at her then kissed her.

"I love you." she said and smiled. I felt as if my head was in the clouds, she loved me and I loved her. Nothing could separate us, we were stronger than ever now.

"I love you more." I said.

"I love you most!"

"I love you more than you love me most." I said and she laughed then layed her head on my shoulder.

"Christmas break is coming up." she said and looked at me.

"Yeah it is. I won't see you for two weeks."

"Unless you come with me and my family to Italy. We're going to visit family in Rome and see my Grandparents in Sicily."

"I'd love to but, I should spend it with my family." I said sadly. Gabriella was going to be in another country, another continent for two weeks. I won't see her for two weeks.

"Don't worry, I won't find a some hot Italian guy and leave you." she smiled at me. "I never do."

"You look beautiful tonight, I should go. It's 10:45 and you would be late but we've been on your porch talking for 20 minutes now." I laughed. "I'll come over tomorrow after practice, I love you."

"I love you too!" She said and kissed me. She watched me walk to my car, I got in my car and waved goodbye to her she went inside and I wished there would somehow be a way we could to the same school again. I sighed and drove home.

School isn't the same without her by my side.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is such a short chapter but...the next few chapters are going to be packed drama and it's cray cray. I know all of you hope Troy's wish comes true, and here's a spoiler It does come true but I'm not saying anything else. The first semester of this year is about to end and the second is going to start. The second semester is going to be the craziest semester yet. That's all I'm going to say forreal now!  
**Question: How should the semester end?  
No choices just give me your opinion, I wanna know!


	9. Chapter 9

**Fight to Finish  
Chapter 9**

**Marcy's POV**

We walked into the East High gym after school, Gabriella was leading everyone talking to Brooklyn and I was walking beside Jordan and some other basketball players.

"I hope this works tomorrow." he said to me.

"Me too, I really hope Gabriella wants to help. It'd make this so much easier." I said to him.

"There's no way she'd agree. Even Elena said so, and shes like the mastermind." he said confused.

"There is one way, she'd agree." I sighed.

"How?"

"If we told her, the truth. Told her what happened, tell her everything. She'd have to agree." I said.

"What if Troy finds out, wouldn't he be mad at her."

"Who says he'll find out?" I looked at him and smirked.

"Marcy, what did Elena do to you?" he asked.

"The question is...what did she do to you? You're like a lovesick puppy." I laughed. We entered the gym and Gabriella was flirtly smiling at Troy, while Brooklyn was doing a dance in front of her.

**No One's POV**

"Gabi? Are you even paying attention?" Brooklyn asked. Gabriella jumped and her eyes widened as she looked at Brooklyn.

"Oh yeah! Of course I am! That hand spring was great!" Gabriella smiled.  
"I didn't even do a hand spring." Brooklyn mumbled and walked away. Troy dropped a ball and it rolled in Gabriella's direction. She stopped it with her foot and looked at Troy jogging over to her.

"Lose something?" she asked smirking.

"Yes, I need that ball." Troy said about to pick it up. Gabriella moved it with her foot to her other foot.

"I played soccer for three years in junior high." she giggled then picked it up. "You're gonna have to do better if you want this ball back."

"Like what?" Troy asked.

"Oh, I don't know?" Gabriella shrugged and looked around. Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella and the West High cheerleaders 'Aw-ed'. Gabriella unconsciously let go of the ball and it fell to the floor.

"Thanks beautiful!" Troy smirked.

"Hey!" Gabriella said. "You cheated!"

"I played fair and square, babe." Troy laughed. Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at the cheerleading squad.

"Maybe we should practice?" Gabriella asked.

"Or we could watch the guys? I'm tired from practice this morning." Marcy said smiling.

"I like that idea better!" Gabriella squealed and the girls jumped in the bleachers and giggled.

...

Chad glared at Troy as he jogged back over to the team. "What the hell was that?" Chad asked angry.

"I was kissing my girlfriend?" Troy asked then laughed. "Am I not allowed to do that?"

"You shouldn't even be dating that West High skank!" Chad exclaimed.

"Troy, come on. You're being a traitor to the school, and she's not even worth it." Zeke said sighing.

"What do you guys mean? I love her, she's worth being a traitor to the school!" Troy exclaimed.

"No, she's just a girl. To be more specific she's the co-captian of the West High cheerleading squad, and also she's a slut." Jason said sighing.

"So I could date her while she's here, but not when she's there. It's just going to start more problems with Ives." Chad growled as he saw Jordan jogging over to them.

"Scrimage?" he asked cheerfully as he heard the gym doors open and saw Elena's blonde hair walking in. Troy followed his eyes to Elena who Marcy was running up too. He looked at Jordan then back at Elena confused.

"Uh, sure why not?" Troy said and smiled. He looked over and saw Elena and Marcy talking seriously and Gabriella getting up and going over to them.

"Okay, great!" Jordan smiled then went over to two girls also. He saw Elena pull Gabriella into a hug and then smile at Jordan before kissing on the cheek. He got even more confused. Gabriella laughed and shot Troy her famous smile then looked back at Elena who was talking with Jordan smiling at her happily. Jordan jogged away from them and Marcy pulled Gabriella to the locker room. Elena went to sit in the bleachers and went onto her phone.

"I don't understand why you're wasting your time on her, she's just gonna break your heart." he heard a voice say. He looked and saw Chad staring at him. He saw the East High cheerleaders come out then start stretching.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Gabriella. Me, Jordan, Elena, ad Beverly need your help." Marcy said to me. I looked at her confused and nodded.

"What do you need help with?" I asked her worried.

"We're taking Sharpay down, and we rea-"

"I-I, Marcy." Gabriella sighed. "That's my boyfriend's little sister, and we're really close too why would I do that to her?"

"Well, let me tell the truth, and why we're doing this." Marcy said and breathed in. Before speaking there was much coming out of her mouth that I couldn't even understand what she was saying. I put my hand up and she stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"So you're telling me that..." I said and sighed. "I don't even understand what you're trying to tell me."

"Long story short." Marcy said and sighed. "Sharpay is a bitch and we're trying to give her some of her own medicine."

"Wait, so what did she do to you all?" I asked.

"Well Beverly? Nothing but Beverly is all up for helping. Elena, Jordan, and myself too much that we don't wanna give a free pass."

"Tell me what happened and don't lie to me." Gabriella asked. "If you want me to help...you can't lie to me."

"Well...where do I start. Elena did a scandal and it made you and Troy get back together. She put a temporary restraining order on us until Tuesday which I think is the day you two go back together. While Troy went to the airport to get you...Sharpay starting arguing with Me, then Elena jumped to defend me, then Becca yelled at Sharpay for being a bitch. Then Sharpay starting saying stuff like...I've been trying to date Troy since day one, I'm jealous of you, I'm fake..then she said similar things to Elena. Then she said I lost my chance with Troy to you, and that's when you guys walked in." Marcy said then looked at me.

Marcy liked Troy? What the hell. She couldn't like him, she didn't like him, she hated him. I don't understand what's going on with my friends, and everyone around me. The semester is ending in like a week, and then we won't see each other for two weeks can we just get along. Of course not! Anyways. Marcy liked Troy? I don't know how to react to that, I'm just so... "I'm just so confused." I said outloud and looked at my bestfriend.

"I know, but you have to trust me. I would never try do anything to hurt you and Troy. You guys are meant to be, and I hate when you're not happy. If he makes you happy then I'm happy." Marcy said sincerely. I stood up and hugged her.

"I-I don't know if I can do this with you guys. What if Troy finds out?" I asked her worried. "I don't want him to find out, he'll be so mad at me."

"He's not gonna find out, I promise you!" Marcy assured me. "So are you in?"

"Well, depends. What's the plan?" I said and smirked. It's always bros over hoes no acceptions. So I have to help them out whether I want too or not.

"Basically, we're ruining Sharpay Bolton." Mary said then began explaining the plan to me.

"I'm in." I said and smiled. Marcy jumped up and hugged me then squealed.

"YES! This is gonna be pref!" Marcy squealed.

"You've been hanging out with a Elena, a bit too much." I said then laughed.

"We have to practice!" Marcy pulled me out of the locker room bouncing. She gave Elena and Jordan a thumbs up. Beverly and Mia walked over to us, Beverly she smiled at me.

"Gabriella, thanks for the invitation too your party." she said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"No problem." I smiled.

"Mia, can you go lead stretches." Beverly said and Mia walked away. "So...is she in?"

"Gabi is in the game." Marcy smirked at Beverly. What were they talking about? Is this like code or something?  
"I'll buy her some chips, this is gonna be a long poker game." Beverly said.

"Is this code?"

"Duh, since when do I play poker?" Marcy asked and Beverly laughed.

"I'll see you ladies tomorrow." Beverly said and walked away to the East High team.

...

**The Next Day**

I woke up Saturday morning and walked downstairs.

"Gabi!" Marcy said happily. "Get dressed, we have to go!"

"Mmmm...great." Gabriella mumbled. She ra upstairs changed then went back downstairs.

I walked into Marcy's house and saw everyone sitting there smiling.

"Today is gonna be a good day!" Jordan smiled and kissed Elena.

"Oh my gosh, J that's disgusting." I complained. My phone went off.

_Off to morning gym.  
Love you beautiful.  
-Troy_

I giggled and replied to the messege.

"Wow Gabi, that's obvious, you're texting Troy!" Beverly said.

"W-What? I don't know what you're talking about?" I said confused.

"I sent the text from Kyle's phone while he was sleep." Jordan said.

"Alright, so all we need to do is wait until she replied." Elena said. Pulling Kyle's phone out of Jordan's hands. The phone vibrated.

"She said at 10:30 she'll be over with Troy. Now it's 10, so maybe we should head over."

"Yeah me and Marcy will go!" I said and pulled Marcy.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a few!" Jordan and Elena said.

Me and Marcy drove to the Ives residents and knocked on the door. Kyle opened the door confused.

"Hey?" he said.

"Hi!" we both said happily.

"We're here to help with your election!" I said and smiled holding a book.

"You're going to be elected once again for junior year, and senior year!" Marcy smiled. I slammed the book on the table then the door swung open revealing Jordan and Elena making out.

"OH MY GROSS!" Macry exclaimed.

"It's too early for that!" I said disgusted.

"It's too early for...other things but-" Elena cut Jordan off and pulled him upstairs.

We talked to Kyle about boring elections and his speech blah blah blah! Then my phone went off.

_S.B. down the street!_

_-Bev_

I looked at Marcy and nodded.

"Jordan do you have any snacks?" I asked him.

"Yeah-"

"I'll make us some snacks!" I smiled and jumped up.

**Haha Cliffhanger type thing? No okay. What do you guys think their plan is?  
This story is not close to ending it'll probably end up being a triology! Maybe?  
QUESTION: What kind of new students do you want in the second semester?**

**Byee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fight to Finish  
Chapter 10**

**No One's POV**

Marcy watched Gabriella walked out of the room. "So um...how are you and Sharpay?" Marcy said nervously.

"She's just...jealous." he said and shrugged. "She changed."

Marcy looked Kyle in the eyes.

"You're so beautiful Marcy, has anyone told you. You're orange hair, you're eyes." Kyle said and smiled while Marcy blushed.

"I'm a redhead." Marcy said. Kyle touched her cheek.

"I've always kinda, has this like crush on you." he said nervously. Marcy looked at him then kissed him. She felt as if she was on cloud nine and saw fireworks. She was about about to put her arms around his neck until someone yelled.

"KYLE WHAT THE HELL!" Sharpay yelled.

"I'm sorry I-" Kyle said. Gabriella ran out of the kitchen and looked around the room.

"Troy!" she squealed and ran over to him then hugged him before kissing his lips.

"I know you're apart of this Gabriella, so get away from him!" Sharpay said and pushed her.

"What are you talking about? Apart of what?" Gabriella asked annoyed. Elena walked down the stairs.

"What's going on? Why is there yelling?" Jordan asked with them.

"Gabriella you helped them do this! I know you did! Stop trying to act innocent." Sharpay yelled at Gabriella. "Troy break up with her!"

"Sharpay you need to calm down!" Gabriella said.

"What the hell is going on?" Troy asks annoyed.

"Your girlfriend and those three assholes plotted against me."

"Sharpay? What are you talking about?" Kyle jumped up. "I'm sorry I kissed her I just-" Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Sharpay, you're a bitch!" the redhead yelled. "You treat Kyle like shit, and expect him to love you!"

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that!" Sharpay yelled at Marcy. Gabriella looked at Elena and Jordan confused. That wasn't apart of the plan. Wait? What was the plan. Gabriella started trying to pull Marcy.

"Marcy! Calm down!"

"You're abominable tramp!" Sharpay yelled.

"Fucking slut!" Marcy got out Gabriella's arms and attacked Sharpay.

Troy pulled Sharpay and Jordan pulled Marcy.

"What are you doing Marcy!" Elena yelled. "You're not suppost to kill the girl!"

"W-What I just..I'm sorry."

"That wasn't the plan Marcy..." Elena said. Looking at Marcy. "You weren't suppost to kiss him either, what where you thinking!"

Jordan understood what was going on. Elena was taking the fall for the whole thing, she didn't want Gabriella getting hurt or anything.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused. "But I thou-"

"You weren't even suppose to be here, we totally ruined the _perfect_ plan." Elena said and looked at Gabriella who nodded and also understood what was going on.

"I knew it was you Elena, it always is. You always ruin everything when someone is happy a-" Sharpay started but Troy cut her off.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Troy asked annoyed looking at everyone.

"Yeah, I can. It's over Sharpay." Kyle said and Marcy's eyes lit up.

"W-What!" Sharpay yelled. She glared at Gabriella. "_This _is all your fault you bitch." she hissed at the brunette.

"No! It's my fault! I planned this and I lied to Marcy and I ruined everything." Elena said. "Gabriella didn't have anything to do with this."

"Of course you'd stand up for her!" Sharpay yelled. "I knew from the second she invited Mia and Beverly to her birthday party and not me something was up!" Sharpay hissed at Elena.

"No, that was all me." Elena said sighing. "I did that. Not Gabi."

Sharpay looked at Gabriella confused, knowing that Gabriella helped them but also couldn't pull herself to believe it.

"Sharpay why were you even yelling at my girlfriend!" Troy asked his little sister angry.

"Troy, I-I just she's friends with people who do nothing but scandals so I thought..."

"You thought wrong." Troy growled and grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Apologize."

"I-I what hell no!" Sharpay snapped. "I'm not apologizing!"

"Apologize." he said again.

"Fine. I-I'm sorry, Gabriella." Sharpay said fakely. "Are you happy?"

...

It was the last day before Christmas Break started. Gabriella was in her room packing all of her suitcases for her trip to Italy with her family and Marcy's family. She felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey beautiful." he said.

"Hi." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You know I'm gonna miss you, for two weeks you're not gonna be with me." he said and sighed.

"They'll go back quick and you have Chad to keep you company. Before you notice it I'll be back."

"I just don't want you to leave me."

"I asked if you wanted to come?"

"Yeah I know, if I would've known that my parents were leaving me and Sharpay here to go spend Christmas in Germany I would've came."

"Well there's always next year?" she smiled.

"Yep, next year. I'll be a senior next year, then I'll be leaving you." he sighed.

"Don't worry." Gabriella smiled. "About that." she heard her parents yelling.

"Are you ready? We have to get to the airport!"

"Do you wanna drive me to the airport?" Gabriella asked him smiling.

"I'd love too." he said.

"Troy's gonna drive me!" she yelled. Her parents said okay then left. Troy grabbed her two big suitcases and she grabbed her cheer tote bag they put her stuff in his car. Troy groaned.

"What is in those bags, their heavy!" Troy said frowning.

"Um ball gowns, bathing suits, shoes, clothes, jackets, makeup, purses, straightener, ipad and iphone cases, laptop-"

"Why ball gowns?" Troy asked confused.

"Well thats why I wanted you to come, every year for New Years we have a huge family ball with close family and friends and I wanted you to be my escort." Gabriella said and Troy sighed sadly. He got into the driver seat as Gabriella got into the passenger seat.

"I wanted to introduce you too my family. They would've loved you!" Gabriella said sighing then laughed.

"While you and Marcy are in Italy living it up, I'm here in Alburqurque with my best friend, and sister. When I could've gone with you." he sighed.

"You can come with us to the Cyprus for spring break, they have amazing waterparks!" Gabriella said and smiled.

"Cyprus? In Greece?" Troy asked confused.

"Duh! My mom bought a house down there a few years ago." Gabriella smiled. "Me and Marcy go there every year! You can join us, Kyle, Elena and Jordan too, and even Chad!"

"Sure." he said unsure. They pulled up to the airport and Troy helped her get her stuff. She checked in and put her name tags on her bags then put them on the belt so it could be put in the plane. She kept her cheer tote bag with her. She heard her plane get called and she sighed.

"Time to go already?" she sighed.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna miss you so much. I can barely stand a day without you, so two weeks are gonna be hell." he said and Gabriella giggled.

"Gabi, are you ready?" she heard Marcy call her name.

"On minute Marce." she said to her bestfriend.

"So.." Gabriella pulled out a medium size box wrapped in blue snow-flake shimmery wrapping paper, with a silver bow on top. "This is for you, from me." she smiled. "Open it on Christmas, and make sure it's your last one."

"Thanks beautiful." he said and kissed her.

"I love you." she giggled and kissed him again then hugged him.

"I love you more." he said in her ear. She pulled away from him then kissed him one last time but longer and with more passion.

"I'll see you, and I love you." she before walking away with Marcy.

"I love you too Brie! Have fun, and Marcy watch out for her." he said to the two girls. Marcy laughed and turned around.

"You act like I don't watch out for her!" They walked onto the plane and Troy sighed. He got to his car and drove home. When he walked into his house he was greeted with half the basketball team.

"Hey Troy!" they yelled.

"What are you guys doing here?" he snapped annoyed. "Who let you guys in?"

"Um, your sister?" Chad said laughing.

"Why would she-"

"Oh hey! Did your princess leave so soon?" Sharpay asked smiling.

"Ugh, she's just ugh! Why?"

"I didn't want you being a bitch, that's how you get when Gabriella's not with you."

"Whatever." he hissed.

"So are we spending Christmas together or what?" Jason asked smiling.

"Actually, I-I wanna go to Italy?" Troy said.

"Why? Because you skank of a girlfriend is over there! No you're staying wit-" Chad exclaimed before he was interupted.

"Don't call her a skank, just because she goes to our rival school doesn't make her a skank."

* * *

**So Christmas break is here and Gabriella's party isn't until January btw...anyways Christmas Break is finally here what suprises will arise and what will happen? Any requests?  
Next chapter is the end of Christmas Break and beginning of the second semester!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fight to Finish  
Chapter 11**

Gabriella got out of the limo and smiled at her great grandmother's classic italian mansion. This italian house was in the Montez family for ages, every few years it'd be passed down to someone else. As a kid when Gabriella would come, she'd always bring Marcy and they'd always play in the manmade river, or the garden since there wasn't a playground.

"Oh my gosh! It feels like ages since I've been here!" Marcy said smiling big. "I wonder if they changed anything?"

"Probably not." Gabriella smiled. They walked up to the door as the butler and his assistant helped him gather the suitcases to take them inside. They walked up to a door and maid dressed in the usual maid suit opened the door smiling widely at them.

"Hi Gabriella, and Marcy." she greeted them.

"Hey Claudia!" they smiled. Claudia was the maid who's been working for the family since she was sixteen and since Gabriella was born. Whenever Gabriella would visit as a kid she'd always play with Claudia.

"Welcome, everyone is in the family room right now, would you two like some tea?"

"Um, yes please." Gabriella smiled.

"I'm fine, but thank you." Marcy said. The two girls walked into the family room to see their parents already in there smiling talking to everyone.

"Yes, my baby has a boyfriend. You all would love him! He's such a nice guy!" Gabriella said her mom speaking. "Speaking of Gabriella, here she is!"

"Oh my gosh! Elle! You look great!" said Jenna who was Gabriella oldest cousin at 22 years old. Felisa looked at her mom and hit her. "She looks like me!"

"Oh shush, Felisa she doesn't look anything like you." Gabriella's Aunt Eloisa said smiling. Gabriella had two aunts, Eloisa and Giovanna, and two uncles, Alfonso and Fedele, her mother was the youngest and Eloisa was the oldest, Alfonso was the second oldest, and Giovanna was in the middle, and Fedele was the second youngest. Eloisa had two kids a girl and a boy, Felisa and Julio and is divorced. Alfonso had two twin boys Ramondo, and Orlando he was married to a french women named Camille. Giovanna being the middle was only married to a man named Carlos. Fedele was the second and was married to a women named Angelica and had three kids two girls and a boy Adele, Geniva, and Christiano.

Felisa was the oldest out of all of them being 22, then the twins Ramondo and Orlando where 20, then Geniva who's 19, then Julio who's 18, then Gabriella who's 16, then Adele who's 14, and the youngest being Christiano at 12 years old. They were all pretty close considering their ages where so close to eachother.

"So, I heard my baby cousin has a boyfriend." Ramonda says smirking.

"Oh my gosh! She does, and trust me, he is such a charmer! Y-" Marcy started talking excited.

"Marce!" Gabriella hit her bestfriend.

"We were really looking forward to meeting him." Uncle Alfonso says smiling brightly. "We haven't met your boyfriends since...well ever!"

"That's because they were all jerks!" Geniva exclaims. "Especially Jordan, I'm glad you dumped him!"

"Well thanks, Geni." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"What? I was being honset. He was worthless."

"He was a generally nice guy."

"What bullshit." Marcy mumbled after Gabriella spoke.

"So what's the theme for the Ball?" Gabriella asked changing the subject. "I brought so many gowns!"

"Um, it's obviously New Years?" Julio smarted back to Gabriella.

"Obviously it's New Years." Gabriella mocked him and rollled her eyes. "I was asking about the decorations your moron."

"Oh, the theme this year is like falling in love or something?" Adele spoke and Orlando rolled his eyes.

"No! Adele shut the hell up! It's a masquerade this year." Orlando said and Gabriella smiled bigger. The Marcy squealed.

"Look like we're going mask shopping!" Marcy jumped up and ran up the stairs to her room.

"She's too excited about this." Felisa said squinching.

"You know what I do not understand?" Ramondo asks confused.

"What don't you understand?" Felisa asked.

"How Gabriella and Marcy are bestfriends. They're complete opposites." he says confused.

"Opposites Attract." Adele smiled.

"Dude! Shut up Adele!" Orlando said.

...

Troy was sitting on the couch between Zeke and Chad who were playing Call of Duty. Sharpay was sitting on the floor watching them laughing. Jason was outside playing basketball against some other guys from the basketball team. He sighed and Sharpay looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Daniel is in Colorado with Becca, and I feel like I should be in Italy with Gabi." he said and looked down.

"Let's go talk someplace else." she said, and he followed his little sister to the front of the house on the porch. "You really like her don't you."

"Yeah, I do. What happened between you, and Marcy, and Elena?"

"Well, I said some things, I should'nt have said." she replied honest. "Now they're both really mad at me, and I bet money Gabriella is too. She's was like my only friend besides Taylor. Now I'm on her bad side."

"Why do you think she's mad at you?"

"Because of the stuff I said, I don't know...this past school year has changed me for the worst. I wish I could just go back and just...change it."

"I'm pretty sure everyone will forgive you. The second semester, is going to be great I promise." Troy said and smiled at his little sister. They heard car doors slam and looked seeing Elena running over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked confused.

"E-East High is on fire!" she yelled.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"Our school is on fire!" she said again but louder.

The basketball team had heard her and walked over to them.

"Come on!" Elena said as she ran to her limo.

Once they arrive at the school everyone's jaws dropped at the school. Half of it was already gone, the fire was huge and everything was burning except for the wildcat statue.

Everyone was devestated, people were crying, the fire was getting bigger by the second and out of control.

"I-I bet it was those Knights." Chad hissed angrily.

"No, it's wasn't West High. Jordan told me none of his friends would do this." Elena said.

"Then who did it?" Beverly yelled as she walked over to them.

"I don't know who would go this far?" Sharpay said quietly.

"This is entirely to far." Taylor exclaimed. "This isn't funny anymore."

"It was Marcos High School, their football team. That's what Jordan thinks." Elena said sighing. "I can't believe this is happening right now."

" , where are going for school now that East High is gone?" a reporter asked the principal. He looked at everyone then sighed.

"I guess everyone will have to go to West High, now." he said sadly then walked away.

...

Gabriella went into her room and opened up her tote bag. She saw a small box in pink wrapping paper in there. She frowned confused. Then saw a tag on it.

_To Brie  
From Troy_

She smiled and looked at it, she put it down then her door opened.

"What's taking you so long?" Geniva asked impatient. "We're ready to go!"

"Okay, just one second. I'll be there." she smiled and waited until Geniva was out of the room and put her phone on her ear and called Troy. It rang for a second then went straight to voicemail. She sent him a text message then got up and grabbing her purse and went downstairs.

"Let's go shopping, then I want to go see the Vatican!" Ramondo said smiling big.

"You see the Vatican every year." Orlando complained. "It's still the same."

"I just want to see if they changed the art, or see if I missed any art?" Ramondo said confused.

"We've gone to see the Vatican for the past 6 years Ramon." Marcy said. "You say the same thing every year and yet it still looks exactly the same."  
"You guys just don't appreciate it for what it is." he rolled his eyes.

"We appreciate it, we just don't appreciate going to see it every year because you want to look at the same thing." Felisa said rolling her eyes.

"Fine then no Vatican, but lets go to Sicily."

"Sicily is for New Years." Gabriella corrected. "That's where the ball is."

"Speaking of ball, who's your escort Elle?" Geniva asked smirking. "Anyone? How about that Troy Boy Marcy's been telling me about?"

"I'm going to cut your tongue off!" Gabriella joked annoyed.

"Is he coming?" Julio asked.

"He's staying with his sisters and friends for Christmas." Gabriella huffed.

"You guys would love him, he plays basket-"

"Marcy!" Gabriella covered her mouth.

"He plays basketball?" Orlando asked. "I like him already."

"Yeah, and he's on Varsity and he's co-captain behind his brother." Gabriella explained to them. "He's a point guard, number 14."

"Wow, you know what position he plays?" Julio said. "Sounds like you two are pretty serious."

"Oh my gosh, this is why I neved talk about my boyfriends to you guys." Gabriella said embarrassed.

"When's the baby coming?" Geniva asked smirking.

"Hey!" Ramondo said. "No sex, Gabriella, stay a virgin."

"Why it's not like your one." Felisa said looking at him from the corner of her eye. He choked and turned around his face getting red.

"I-I j-j-"

"Don't explain yourself." Orlando joked. "Everyone knows you lost your virginity to over there." he teased. "Or hoped too."

Marcy got red in the face then pushed Orlando. "Shut up!"

They walked down the sidewalk of Rome laughing.

"So what'd you get Troy for Christmas?" Geniva asked nosey.

"I got him a Kevin Durant signed basketball and Kobe Byrant signed Jersey." she said smiling.

"What the!?" Orlando exclaimed. "Did I get something like that?"

"I think my mom got you a pair of Jordan's or something?" Gabriella shrugged.  
"Was it free?"

"Then I also got him a picture of me in my Sweet 17 dress." Gabriella smiled. "And an infinity necklace so we'll be together forever."

"Awww how cute you're such a saaaaaap!" Julio joked then poked Gabriella. "How sweet of you Elle, together foreverrr!"

"Oh shut up Julio." she pushed him. He bumped into Orlando.

"Watch out!" he snapped.

"She pushed me!" Julio snapped back.

"I wouldn't have pushed you if you weren't touching me!" Gabriella snapped.

"Can you two just act civilized we're in public!" Geniva yelled.

"You guys are so obnoxious!" Ramondo said.

"Ramon what the heck you're just like them!" Marcy said.

They all started bickering with eachother for no reason. Felisa watched them smiling remembering when she'd bickering with them.

"Merry Christmas everyone, these crazy kids over here are my family.." Felisa said laughing.

* * *

**Okay, I'm so sorry I've taking so long to update this story! I really am! I feel horrible. This chapter was kinda just a filler chapter. Just there. And I have an announcement there will not be another sequel after this one is over. The way the story ends doesn't call for a sequel...? So I'm sorry guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fight to Finish  
Chapter 12**

Gabriella walked off the plane with Marcy. She smiled at her diamond ring that Troy had gotten her, it was beautiful and must've costed a fortune. It looked like a ring that a person of royalty would have.

"It's good to finally be home." Marcy said. "But I miss Italy already."

"Me too, I had such a great time. Can't wait for spring break!" Gabriella smiled big.

"I'm saying, I can't believe Troy got you that ring."

"I know isn't it beautiful." she smiled at it. They got into the limo to go home.

"I'm not ready for school tomorrow."

"Me neither." Gabriella explained sadly. "I miss Troy so much! I haven't heard from him in forever, I'm going to see him after I unpack."

"Forget unpacking, let your housekeeper do that! Go see him, I know he's missed you." Marcy said.

Marcy had left about 5minutes ago after helping Gabriella bring all of her stuff to her room. Gabriella got in her car and drove to Troy's house. She knocked on the door and Sharpay answered it.

"Oh uh, hey." Sharpay said.

"Hi! Is your brother home?" Gabriella asked smiling brightly.  
"Well, he's kinda busy right now." she said nervously.

"Oh, alright. Can you tell him I said thank you for the ring, and Happy New Year?"

"I can." Sharpay said then closed the door. Gabriella sighed then walked back to her car and drove away.

It was Monday morning Gabriella stepped out of her car and walked into school she smiled when she was met with Marcy and Brooklyn.

"Hey guys." she says.

"I didn't want break to end, I'm mad we had to come back." Brooklyn complains.

"Atleastwe competetion then basketball spring season is about to start.." Gabriella says and looks at them.

"I know but I don't even want to be here either." Marcy says sighing. "Italy is where I want too be."

"Um, excuse me ladies. I was wondering if you know where Mr. Netwons homeroom is?" a boy asked politely. He had the brightest green eyes and was taller than the three of them, had blonde hair, and had a perfect smile.

"Well that's where we're heading so you can just come with us." Marcy says. He smiles at Marcy.

"Okay, thanks." he says smiling.

"So where are you from?" Gabriella asks him.

"I'm from Spain." he says smiling at her.

"Why would you come _here_ from Spain!" Marcy exclaims. "This place is like a desert."

"But the people here are very nice, and the girls are _beautiful_." he says looking at Gabriella who's not paying attention but looking at someone.

"Why are people from East High here?" she asks Marcy who looks and sees people in red and white at the end of the hallway talking and laughing. Glaring at the West High students.

"I don't know?" Marcy says.

"Why are East High people here?" Gabriella asks Brooklyn.

"Marcos High burned the school to nothing but ashes over the break, you didn't hear? Troy didn't tell you?" Brooklyn asks her.

"Oh my gosh." Gabriella whispers. "I didn't even know! I-I...I have to go I'll be in class later."

"I never got your name?" Marcy says and looks at the boy.

"Oh my name is Tony." he says smiling.

"I'm Marcy, this is Brooklyn-"

"Just call me Brooke-"

"And that girl that you indirectly called beautiful is Gabriella." Marcy explains.

"She's beautiful." he says dreamily.

"Yeah, and she's taken." Brooklyn says laughing.

...

Gabriella pushing through the East High students, some of them pushed her, some moved, and others called her expicit words. She saw Troy talking to Becca, and Sharpay. She went over to them and Troy looked at her. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Gabriella." he says smiling slightly.

"Gosh, I missed you so much." she says to him then hits his chest. "Why didn't you tell me that your school burned down, or even call me when I came back?" she whines.

"I-I was busy." he says.

"I missed you and I got your present." she smiles showing him the ring he got her. "I love it."

"I got your present also." he says.

"Listen I have-" Chad starts then stops talking seeing Gabriella. "Hi."

"Hey Chad!" she smiles.

The bell rings.

"I have to get to class, but I'll see you later okay." she says and leans up to kiss Troy but is met with his cheek. She turns around and starts walking away. "Love you."

"Yeah, me too." he says.

Gabriella walks into class and sees Marcy, sitting with the cheerleaders and few new people. She sits down next to Marcy who smiles at her.

"The new boy, Tony, is totally interested in you!" she squeals.

"I'm taken." Gabriella says and looks at Marcy.

"I'm just saying, he indirectly called you beautiful!" she squeals.

"Anyway..." Gabriella says changing the subject. "Half of our class is new."

"Their transfers from other countries!" Marcy says. "There's Matty, Collin, Pauline, Peter, Aliysia, Marina, George, another Kyle, David, and Georgina."

"Wow, you met them all didn't you?" Gabriella says.

"More like they met me. I had to do my grand entrance and introduction!"

"Of course."

"So, how's Troy?"

"Good I gues, I don't know..." Gabriella shrugged. The bell rang and Elena walked into class rolling her eyes.

"OMG!" Marcy squeals. "What are you doing here?"

"Besides the fact that some crazy stupid school burned my school down. Now East High is all here, and you know what Jordan hasn't stopped talking about...just guess..guess. He's been talking about how he's gonna bring down Marcos High! This is ridiculous, honestly!" Elena yells fustrated. "And you know what's worse...you're boyfriend Gabriella. He's an asshole! He's just like Jordan caught up in beating Marcos High to even give the time of day!"

"Elle, are you okay?" Marcy asks me.

"I'm furious! I mean everything was great until East High got burned down. Now I just have this feeling that this semester is going to be a disaster." Elena says angry.

The door opens revealing Beverly, Mia, and Sharpay behind them.

"Hey." Beverly mumbles.

"Bev!" Gabriella smiles.

"We need to get them back bad!" Beverly says looking at Mia."

"Oh my goodness, not you guys too!" Elena says.

"We're getting them back, they burned our school for no exact reason!" Mia snaps.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that." Elena hisses at Mia. "You're nothing but a forgotten underclassmen."

"Whatever." Mia rolls her eyes.

"This is ridiculous guys." Gabriella says. "We can't be against each other, if we want to beat Marcos High we have to come together."

"That's like sex." Marcy says disgusted. "Ga-ross!"

"No, we have to work together. If we both try and bring them down, then they'll ruin us both. We're some of the smartest most priviledged kids in Alburqurque, actually in New Mexico. I think we could take them down before Spring basketball starts again."

"That's impossible. No way our two schools who happen to be rivals are going to come together." Beverly says.

"Okay, think of the Hierarchy." Gabriella says. "Everyone does what the Basketball team says. The basketball team does what the captains say."

"Oh my gosh! You're so right!" Elena squeals. "All we have to do is get Jordan, and Daniel to get along."

"Daniel graduated last semester." Sharpay points out. Marcy looks at the youngest Bolton. "Troy is head captain."

"So getting Troy and Jordan to get along or atleast agree is going to be-" Marcy starts until Elena cuts her off.

"I can get Jordan to agree." Elena says. "I got him twisted around my finger, it'll be easy."

"Are you sure Elle?" Gabriella asks her unsure.

"It's gonna take a while, but I think we can do this." Elena says.

...

After school the East High students were on one side of the courtyard and the West High on the other. Elena and Gabriella walked out of school together and Jordan came up to them.

"Hey beautiful." he say kissing Elena.

"Hey, we need to talk." she says running her finger through his hair. "It's important."

"O-Okay." he says nervous.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gabi!" Elena says and walks off holding Jordan's hand. She looks around the courtyard for Troy but doesn't see him. She sighs then feels someone wrap their arms around her waist. She squeals when she smells the person's colone and recognizes it to be Troy's colone.

"Troy!" she says. She turns and looks at him.

"Hey." he says and kisses her cheek.

"We need to talk!" she says. "It's important."

"Can it wait, I have practice?" he asks.

"It's really, really important." she says. "Like _extremely_ important."

"I have to get to practice, I'll see you later!" he says and runs off.

"Yeah, and I love you." she says quietly to herself. She turns and walks down the stairs.

"Gabriella!" sings Marcy walking with Beverly. "We need to talk."

"About.."

"The _new girl_." Beverly says.

"Why are you guys telling me about her?" Gabriella says.

"Because she was all over Troy this morning and she continues to mess with him in the hallways and whenever she sees him." Marcy says and shrugs.

"W-What?" Gabriella chokes.

"Yeah, that's why he's been a little...distant. Since you've came back. She's friends with Sharpay." Beverly explains.

"Are you saying that you think he's cheating..._cheating on me_?" Gabriella says.

"No, we're saying you competetion. With _this girl_ and Marcos High." Marcy says sarcastically.

"This is stupid." Gabriella says.

"What is..." they ask.

"What you guys are saying, do you really expect me to believe that some girl is hitting on my boyfriend?" Gabriella says and starts walking through the school to get to the gym.

"We're your best friends, you have to listen to us." Beverly says walking beside Gabriella. Gabriella stops walking when she sees Troy and Chad talking to some girl who's obviously flirting with them.

"Great, just what I needed." Gabriella says loudly sarcastically.

"What are you doing here, Brie?" Troy asks her.

"What are you two doing here?" Beverly asks him.

"We're talking to Charity, she's new." Chad says smirking at Gabriella.

"I was just asking if I could wear Troy's jersey for the first basketball game." Charity says smiling.

"Of course you can, who else_ would_ wear it?" Gabriella answers sarcastically. "I thought you were at practice, Troy?"

"Gabi, basketball practice doesn't starts until 5. Why else would Jordan and Elena have gone out." Marcy scoffs unknowingly then her eyes widen.

"Hm. That's interesting." Gabriella smirks. "I need to get to cheer practice." she says and walks away. Marcy runs to catch up too her.

"You pissed her off." Beverly looks at Chad and Troy.

"I didn't do anything?" Troy says.

"Well considering the fact that you lied to her and you've been being distant isn't anything at all." Beverly scoffs.

"I'm not being distant." Troy argues.

"Uh, as if." Beverly spits rudely.

"Maybe he just doesn't want a girlfriend anymore, or maybe he wants something new." Charity says.

"Shut up, you _Charity case_. Stop seeking attention where it's not wanted, okay." Beverly hisses.

"Beverly are you coming or what?" Gabriella ask coming back over to them.

"Sorry I got caught up, in other people's bullshit." she hisses and follows Gabriella.

* * *

**I'm kinda on a writers block for this story...so sorry if my updates aren't that frequent. If you guys have any ideas you can tell me in a review or message & I may use them! You'll get credit trust me! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fight to Finish  
Chapter 13**

Gabriella was walking down the hallway smiling Tuesday morning then Elena came up too her.

"Good news." she said.

"What is it?"

"Jordan agreed, after helplessly begging him and countless make out sessions. It worked. He said yes!" she smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm ju-"

"It's that Charity girl isn't it." Elena said rolling her eyes. "I'll take care of her, put her in her place." she smirked.

"Elle, don't do anything too...crazy." Gabriella says worried.

"Hm, we'll see. Depends on how she wants cooperate." Elena says then walks away. Gabriella opens her locker then someone pokes her sides causing her jump and giggle. She turns around seeing Troy.

"I'm sorry." they say at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" she asks him. "I was being...a _bitch_." she says almost like it hurts her.

"I'm sorry because I was distracted yesterday." he says then kisses her.

"So I have an idea on how to take down Marcos High." she says closing her locker.

...

Elena and Marcy were walking down the hallway then they found Charity at her locker. Beverly joined them when they closer to her locker. Elena closed the girl's locker smirking. Charity's locker was at a more isolated part of the school no many people where over there.

"Who the hell are you!" she asks yelling.

"You must be new." Elena says. "I'm Elena Johnson. The Queen of East High."

"And them, are they your minions?" she asks rudely.

"No, we're here minions." Rebecca says as Regina and Trish follow her over to the three girls.

"This is Marcy Davis and Beverly Meringa they have a lot of power over the two schools." Elena says squinching.

"So." Charity says.

"Now darling, I'm here to tell you...you're place in the food chain." Elena says.

"I don't need to know, I'm at the top." she says about to walk away.

Elena pushes her into the lockers and steps in front of her Beverly and Marcy beside her and Regina, Rebecca, and Trish surrounding them.

"Listen _Charity_." Elena hisses. "You need to know the order we have here. You're nothing, You're just _some_ new girl who's been flirting with a taken guy. And you're not on the top, you're not even close to the top. You're not even a fish, you're fish bait. Right now, you're messing with sharks who'll rip you to shreads in a matter of seconds if you don't step down and realize who you're messing with." she says.

"I-I don't know if that's a threat or a promise?" the girl says nervously.

"Oh it's both, so I suggest you leave yourself in the dark." Elena hisses.

"If I don't." the girl asks.

"Then I guess you'll get fed to the sharks and I'd hate for that to happen during your first month here. Listen here." Elena whispers. "Looks can be very _very _decieving." she says then turns on her heels then walks away with everyone else following behind her. Rebecca being the last one.

"If I where you, I'd listen her. I wouldn't trust everyone, one second they could be your friend, and then the next you'll be being thrown to sharks. And trusts me darling, it's the scariest feeling, especially when you have no one." With that Rebecca smirks then starts walking down the hallway in the direction of Elena and everyone else. Charity lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding then runs in the opposite direction down the hallway then stops when she sees Troy talking to Gabriella.

"I can't believe you thought someone beside you would be wearing my jersey." he says laughing.

"I can't I thought so either."

"You're such a baby." he says teasing her and kisses her. "I love you, I gotta get to class."

"Love you too." she says then Troy walks away. Gabriella continues walking down the hallway then Charity walks up too her.

"Why did you get your friends to gang up on me." Charity asks angry.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gabriella says calmly and confused.

"You're stupid friends stopped me in the hallway and gave me a warning or something!" she yells and people start crowding around then.

"Listen, if you don't wanna be embarrassed...I think you should step out of my face and turn around and walk away." Gabriella says quietly in her ear.

"You're nothing but a bitch!" the girl yells and pushes Gabriella back.

"I did nothing too you." Gabriella says then begins walking through the crowd who parted like the Red Sea for her. Charity runs after her and pulls her hair then pulls her back. Gabriella screams and glares at her. "You're crazy, what the hell is your problem! Don't touch me, just leave me you alone you physcopath!" she yells pusing Charity back then walks away on her same path.

Charity glares then people start laughing at her and walking away to class.

...

"So you're saying, you think if we become friends you know this'll work." Jordan asks Gabriella. Jordan, Gabriella, Troy, and Elena were sitting outside at the courtyard together at a table.

"I mean, it should work." Elena says.

"Everyone will follow you guys' lead." Gabriella says and looks at Troy.

"Fine, I'll do it." Troy says and the other three people smile.

"Looks like we're friends, now?" Jordan says smirking.

"We have to make thos official some how?" Elena says.

"I have an idea!" Gabriella says smiling. "Let's do it right now."

"Now?" they all ask.

"Yep." Gabriella says shrugging.

"Let's go." Troy and Jordan say.

The four of them walked to the middle of the cafeteria where Gabriella walked with Troy and Elena with Jordan.

"Maybe we should switch?" Elena said and Gabriella nodded. Walking alongside Jordan now with Elena alongside Troy. The cafeteria quiets down and everyone looks at them.

"Truce?" Jordan says putting his hand out. He elbows Gabriella to follow his lead. She smiles at Elena and puts her hand out.

"Truce." Troy says and shakes hands with Jordan. Elena smiles and shakes hands with Gabriella. The cafeteria goes silent.

"What just happened?" someone asks.

"Well as you know Marcos High burned East High down." Jordan says.

"Why does it matter?" a girl asks. "They'r-were our enemies."

"Because we're next." Gabriella says and everyone starts whispering among themselves for a second then shut up.

"We can't take Marcos High down separated it's too easy. We'll lose before the war even starts." Troy explains.

"So why did you guys end the war?"

"Because if we team up and take them down together. We'll beat them, fast and easy." Elena say smirking.

"I'm in!" Beverly stands up smiling.

"Me too!" Marcy says. "LET'S BEAT MARCOS HIGH!" she cheers. "Lets go West High!"

"Yeah, East High. We don't wanna lose _another_ battle do we?" Beverly asks smiling.

"We actually won last time..." a boy says.

"But we can easily lose next time." Mia says standing up. "Count me in."

"We're in!" Regina, Rebecca, and Trish say.

"I'm in!" Brooklyn says smiling.

"I'm all in!" Kyle says. "Guys, if we want to sit around and watch East High do all of the work then we can. But when Marcos High comes after us and does something twice as worse too us. What are we going to do? This is battle of the fittest. And separated. We're not the fittest, but together we can win this battle without doing anything. So who's with me!" he yells and all of West High cheers. Marcy smiles and kisses Kyle then jumps off of him blushing looking away.

"If West High burns down. Then we'll have to go to school at Marcos High." Elena says. "At this point that's what might happen. But if we team up and get them before they can get us. We'll ruin them in a heartbeat." Elena smirks. "Let's go EAST HIGH!" she screams and everyone cheers with her. Everyone gets up and claps. Gabriella pulls Troy and kisses him wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulls away and smiles.

"Let's do this captain." she whispers too him. "Let's beat Marcos High."

"Actually, uhm I'm captain too.." Jordan says looking at Elena who smirks and kisses him.

* * *

**I didn't expect to get this chapter out so fast but the ideas just came to me. YAAAY WHOO The East v. West war is over but there's a new one.. who'll win this time?  
****Review & tell me what kind of pranks or what you wanna see in future chapters?  
(LOL you guys thought I'd break Troyella up)**

**Kisses for my reviewers & readers!  
-Byeee bye**


	14. Fight is Finished

**Fight to Finish  
Epilogue**

"If we're gonna bring them down, then we better do it quick." Elena says looking at everyone in the car. Gabriella, Marcy, Beverly, Sharpay, Jordan, and Troy were in the car. They were about to get their revenge on Marcos High. After burning East High, Marcos High had yet to pull another prank. So West/East High is taking this advantage ad they are gonna pull the biggest prank on Marcos High.

"So they're all at a prep rally right?" Gabriella asks.

"Yes, my minions just checked and the whole school is in the gym. You guys need to get in there now!" Elena says. The six of them nodded at eachother pulling ski masks over their faces then they climbed out of the car.

Troy, Gabriella, and Marcy went one way then Jordan, Sharpay, and Beverly went the other. Gabriella pulled out the baby oil the ran down the halls squeezing the baby all over the floor. She then snuck into the insect and reptile lab and unlocked all of the cages letting out roaches, lizard, spiders, etc. Then left the door open letting the animals and bugs roam the halls.

Troy was lifting Marcy into the air vent so she could put rotten cheese in there. Then they were going to turn on the heat so the nasty smell of rotten cheese would go throughout the school. Troy spray painted their Brown lion mascot pink. Then put a smiley face on the stomach in yellow. Marcy was put her pee in the soap dispencer then sprayed silly string all over the room then threw beer bottles around the room as if there was wild party that was thrown in there. She smirked then looked around the room.

"You bitches aren't taking East High's place in Nationals." she mumbled to herself.

Jordan was putting transparent string at then end of the stairs. Sharpay was covering the floor with rotten and non rotten eggs, and cracked and not cracked. Beverly then went into the cafeteria and was putting spoiled milk in the fridge. Add laxatives to everything that she could. Then she pulled down all of the Marcos High basketball and cheerleading squad posters. Then Jordan and Sharpay helped her to put up the ones that they trashed and drew over everyones faces on. The six of them all ran out to the car and pulled off their ski masks ask Elena began driving away.

"So did everything work out?"

"It worked out perfectly." Gabriella smiles. "Now lets all get to the Holiday Express so we can get ready for my party."

"Gosh, we got them good." Sharpay says.

"You're not to mess with East and West High, we'll beat your asses." Beverly says smirking.

"I'm just glad all of this over, so I can spend my last two high school years with my girlfriend in peace." Troy says smirking at Gabriella.

"I agree with you on that one Bolton!" Jordan says smiling.

"Jordan we're graduating together." Elena says rolling her eyes. "Then odds are we're going to the _same_ place."

"But still, I wanna enjoy high school for what it is." Jordan says.

"Gosh, you are just the _biggest loser ever_." Marcy says squinching.

"Shut up ginger." Jordan says.

"Hey G-" Sharpay turns around. "Okay ew."

"What?" Beverly and Marcy say then look at the very backseat. Seeing Gabriella and Troy having a very heated makeout session like no one else is around.

"There are people around who don't want to see you two have sex!" Beverly says. Gabriella and Troy break apart then glare at her.

"No sex in _my_ car. That smell _lingers_." Elena hisses.

"How would you know Elle?" Gabriella asks.

"Hey! How would you like it if I called you and Troy out!" Jordan says.

"I was just simply asking a question." Gabriella shrugs.

"I saw you and Troy in the chemistry lab." Jordan points out. "I thought you two were working on a project, not on each other." he says then Elena snickers.

"We're here!" Elena says stopping the car.

...

Troy, Gabriella, Jordan, Elena, Kyle, and Marcy were in the limo being escorted to Gabriella's party. They were the VIP people, or the 'court'. The limo stopped and the limo driver opened the door. Kyle stepped out then Marcy, the Jordan stepped out then Elena, lastly Troy stepped out then put his hand out for Gabriella she got out. The people started flashing cameras and screaming Happy Birthday too her. She felt like she was on the Red Carpet for a premiere.

"Gabi Troy! Can I have a picture! You two look amazing!" a girl says. Gabriella and Troy pose for her then they continue to make their way inside.

It looked like Vegas Casino inside the building. Gabriella was being greeted by people, who were wishing her a Happy Birthday. Then they walked over to the present table. Gabriella started picking up presents and shaking them.

"I wonder what people got me!" she smiles. Then sets down a medium sized box.

"Gabi, you know it's rude to shake your presents." Mrs. Montez says walking up to them. She hugs her daughter. "Happy Birthday." she says then hands Gabriella a set of keys.

"W-What's this?" she asks.

"These are the keys for your beach house in New Jersey that you asked for." Mrs. Montez speaks then Gabriella's eyes widen and she screams and hugs her mom.

"Oh my gosh! I have a beach house! Troy! We're going to Jersey this summer, because I have my own house there!" she squeals and hugs him happily. Mrs. Montez smiles then walks away.

"I have a present for you." Troy says in her ear.

"You do." Gabriella smiles at him.

"Come on." he says and pulls her outside to the balcony of the building. He hands her a box and she looks at him suspicious.

"What is this?" she says. She opens the box and sees a mardi gras mask in there. She looks at him then her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh."

"Will be my date to prom?" he asks her. Gabriella screams and hugs him.

"Why did you even bother asking me! You know I'd say yes" she says.

"Prom isn't for another few months but I decided I'd ask you on you're birthday to make it special."

"Everything from you is special."

"I have a present _for you_!" Gabriella says.

"It's your birthday."

"I know but still." she says pulling out an envelope. "So I heard that you're going to play for that basketball team in LA during the end of June and beginning of July." she hands it too him.

"Yeah, and I get to train with the Lakers and Clippers." he says opening the envelope. He sees plane tickets to LA, he smiles at her. "You're coming."

"Not just me, but also Elena since Jordan is also going and Sharpay." Gabriella says. "We thought we'd come to support our boyfriends, and brother." Troy smiles at her and kisses her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABRIELLA!" Marcy screams running over to her and Troy. "I have to give you, you're present now!" she handed her a small box. Gabriella opened it seeing her best friend anklets in there.

**FLASHBACK  
**_"You know what, fine. Gabriella you know friends are supposed to last long, but no forever." she said and snatched of the locket on her neck and then threw it on the floor. "Yeah that's right 10 years of friendship out the window."_

_"10 years of bullshit." Mia said until Beverly made her stop talking._

_Marcy and Gabriella glared at each other._

_"Well two can play that game!" Gabriella bent down and ripped off the anklets and threw it at Marcy. She saw a flash of hurt in Marcy's eyes then she shook her head and glared.  
_**FLASHBACK OVER**

"I went back over to where that party was at, and I realized what a mess I had started. I never meant anything I did or said that night. But when I went back I looked and found my locket then found your anklets. With a fixing up it looks good as new." Marcy says smiling. "Happy Birthday best friend."

"Hold this Troy." Gabriella says and hands the box to Troy then hugs Marcy. "I love you so much Marce!"

"I love you too Ellllla!" Marcy sings then looks at Troy. "And I have to tell you guys something else."

"What is it?"

"I got accepted to Jameston Private School, with the best high school cheerleading squad that goes to world. I made the squad. So next year I'm going to boarding school in Pennsylvania." she says sadly.

"Oh my gosh." Gabriella sighs.

"But you'll have Elle, and Troy, and Sharpay and Beverly, Mia, Brooklyn, and even Jordan. I'll visit every chance I get I just can't pass up this offer!" Marcy says and Gabriella smiles.

"I'm so happy for you." Gabriella says. Marcy smiles then skips away. "Troy, I need to tell you something!" Gabriella says and looks at her boyfriend.

"I love you so much, and I'm so happy I got transferred to East High this year." she says then kisses him.

"Me too, or else I wouldn't have met you. The most amazing cheerleader-"

"You're a pretty kick-ass basketball player-"

"You're one cute ass cheerleader." he says and smirks.

"Well I guess _I can_ be pretty cute." she says.

...

"They are the cutest couple." Elena says to Mia, Brooklyn, and Beverly.

"I know, they make me jello." Brooklyn says frowning. "I want a boyfriend!"

"You don't need one Brooke." Jordan says causing the three of them to shriek.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a girl who doesn't need a guy to make you feel special."

"Why do you think you know what you're talking about now that you have a relationship, a healthy relationship." Brooklyn says squinting. "I'm just asking.."

"Hey, I happen to have learned a lot of relationship things." Jordan says.

"You still don't know anything about a relationship J." Beverly says.

"He doesn't need too, because I'll love him anyways." Elena smirks and kisses him.

"You guys are way gross." Mia says disgusted.

"Hey if it wasn't for her and Gabi we wouldn't be the winning school now."

"East High and West High together...I mean we're pretty much unbeatable." Brooklyn says smirking.

"A force to not be reckoned with." Beverly says.

"Whatever that means." Brooklyn, Jordan, and Elena mumbled.

"W. E. S. T. and E. A. S. T.!" Marcy yells running up to them.

"East and West kick-ass from...East to West?" everyone yells than questions.

"We're unbeatable!" Marcy yells then everyone cheers. "The fight is finished!"

* * *

**So I felt like if I made this story any longer it'd just drag on and you guys would get uninterested. But there was a happy ending! East/West High won the war and they all became friends! Yay? I'm sad but happy to see this story over. I loved writing it and it was something new! You reviewers are amazing sticking with me from Battle of the Highs to now! The Fight is finished and so there will not be another sequel.  
But if you ask me for permission and if you have a good enough idea. I'll let you write another sequel to it, because I know some people wanted it to be a trio. But nahh I didn't. So special thanks to everyone to reviewed and read this story, and to people who just read and didn't review.  
**

**That's a wrap.  
The End.**

**Bye & thank you again!  
Kisses for you allll!**


End file.
